Jeux Vicieux
by Gabriel Naberius
Summary: Lorsque Harry et Dudley sont attaqués par les Détraqueurs, les conséquences sur leurs vies vont bien au-delà de ce qu'ils escomptaient...commence alors un drôle de jeu.
1. Chapitre 1: Pourquoi t'ai-je sauvé?

«…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, donc, non ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander.

Je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

Mon côté « sauveur du monde » peut-être, n'est ce pas Hermione ? Je n'en sais rien. Ma famille a eu du mal a vouloir encore de moi, mais une Beuglante est arrivée et tout s'est " arrangé". Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ont conduit Dudley à l'hôpital, ils y sont encore. Il est en état de choc, ce qui peut se comprendre. Les Detraqueurs s'en sont tout de suite pris à lui, ils ont du sentir qu'il n'avait pas de magie en lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Bien sur, j'ai eu froid, et j'ai de nouveau entendu ma mère hurler, mais ne t'en fais pas Ron, je vais bien. Le message de Dumbeldore est très clair, je ne dois pas bouger d'ici. Je n'irais pas au Terrier, ni chez Hermione, nulle part. Je resterai coincé ici, chez des gens qui me détestent et me le font bien sentir. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le vieux fou qui me sert de directeur m'a informé que je devrais aussi passer les vacances de Noël ici à Little Whinging, vu que j'ai plus que jamais besoin de la protection posée par l'amour de ma mère.

Je ne suis pas renvoyé, c'est déjà ça, mais ça a été tout juste. Vous me manquez tous beaucoup, j'ai hâte de vous revoir à la rentrée !

Amitiés

Harry James Potter »

Harry soupira et donna la lettre à Hedwige.

« -Donne ça à Ron, d'accord ? Je compte sur toi ma belle ! »

La chouette eut un petit cri, outrée de se voir traitée aussi familièrement et prit son envol avec dédain. La maison était silencieuse, et les premiers rayons du jour commençaient à lui donner des couleurs de friandises, de telle sorte qu'Harry avait l'impression de marcher au milieu d'une gigantesque barbe à papa. La relative fraicheur de la nuit rendait plus supportable la canicule qui s'annonçait rude tout au long de la journée.

Bien qu'il soit seul chez les Dursley, et qu'il n'ait pas correctement mangé depuis plusieurs jours, Harry se fit un simple café au lieu de fondre sur le frigo comme la misère sur notre pauvre monde. Il pouvait convaincre l'essentiel de sa conscience qu'il s'agissait là du contrecoup de l'attaque des gardiens d'Azkaban, mais une infime partie de lui, une….microscopique partie de lui, lui disait que ce n'était pas uniquement cela. Il y avait déjà une sarabande de questions incessantes qui dansaient la gigue irlandaise au fond de son crâne:

que faisaient deux Detraqueurs à Privet Drive, pourquoi Dumbledore refusait-il de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, pourquoi Ron et Hermione étaient-ils si évasifs dans leurs lettres, même s'il se doutait qu'un rapprochement de ses amis soit la cause de ces silences, pourquoi le haut lieu de la sottise qu'était le Ministère l'empêchait-il d'utiliser sa magie avant ses 17 ans ?

« -C'est vrai merde à la fin ! »

Mais ce qui le troublait le plus sans qu'il veuille vraiment l'admettre, c'était l'état de son cousin.

Pas qu'il apprécie Dudley !

Mais il ne lui en voulait plus vraiment, du moins pas autant qu'à Malfoy ou même à ce serpent lubrique de Voldemort.

Depuis quasiment leurs naissances, Dudley et lui avaient été formatés à se voir l'un comme une tique extraterrestre sur une honnête famille, l'autre comme un cochon à pates, c'était ainsi. Mais les Detraqueurs avaient plongé sur Dudley, ne l'avaient pas lâché jusqu'à le laisser telle une coquille brisée, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Le plus étrange avait été l'état même du garçon. Harry savait par expérience que les gardiens d'Azkhaban s'en prenaient davantage aux personnes qui avaient souffert, mais le brun ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour vu son cousin endurer quoi que ce soit, excepté la diète de l'été précédent. Mais le régime de Tante Pétunia ne pouvait pas l'avoir mis dans cet état !

Toujours choyé, gâté, comblé, Dudley avait ce que Harry voyait comme une vie dorée.

Pourtant, il était quasiment catatonique en partant et oncle Vernon ne revenait toujours pas de l'hôpital. Aussi Harry se demandait-il sincèrement ce qu'avait bien pu voir ou entendre son cousin, le fait qu'il soit moldu n'expliquant pas toute cette catastrophe émotionnelle. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu se leva difficilement de sa chaise et jeta son café tiède. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ne pourrait pas dormir sans savoir comment allait celui qui était malgré tout un membre de sa famille. Et que son monde à lui venait de broyer comme une noix.

Harry sursauta en entendant les Dursley rentrer, en début d'après-midi. Il s'était finalement assoupi sur une chaise, et avait attrapé de ce fait non seulement un torticolis carabiné, mais en en prime un beau coup de soleil sur l'arrière du crane. Il tituba un peu en se remettant debout, juste à temps pour voir son oncle et sa tante rentrer au pas de charge dans la cuisine. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant son cousin revenir avec eux. Ses yeux avaient repris un peu de vie, mais restaient dans le vague, comme retournés à l'intérieur de l'âme même de Dudley.

Celui-ci se débarrassa silencieusement de l'étreinte du poulpe qui lui servait de mère, passa outre l'inquiétude de son père qui voulait lui demander qui, comment, pourquoi, et se servit une tasse de café froid, sans le sucre et la crème qu'il y mettait d'habitude. Il l'avala d'un trait, et toujours sans le moindre mot ou regard pour qui que ce soit, il regagna sa chambre.

Harry en était encore sonné quand il posa machinalement les yeux sur son oncle. Violacé, ayant arrêté de respirer depuis dix bonnes minutes, Vernon était sur le point d'exploser au sens propre du terme. Le survivant n'eut que le temps de plonger en piqué vers la porte de derrière, sentant que s'il restait une seconde de plus, de Survivant il allait passer à Macchabée, écrasé sous la masse de son oncle.

_« Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu a été retrouvé mort étouffé par une pluie de projections suite à l'explosion inopinée de son oncle, Vernon Dursley ! La guerre est finie, Voldemort gagne ! »_

Harry ricana. Avec ça, oncle Vernon aurait une place de choix aux milieux des « anormaux, monstres et foires aux horreurs » qu'étaient les Mangemorts.

Oncle Vernon bras droit de Voldemort ?

L'idée parue si grotesque à Harry qu'il éclata de rire. Ses nerfs lâchaient et il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, tout à son hilarité. Il était , malgré son animosité envers les Dursley, soulagé. Dudley revenait en peu bizarre certes mais rien d'alarmant. Après un bon dîner et une bonne nuit, les choses devraient rentrer dans l'ordre. Si son état avait été préoccupant, sans aucun doute que tante Pétunia aurait insisté pour qu'il reste à l'hôpital.

Entre les Mangemorts et le monde des sorciers qui le prenait déjà pour un fou, Il avait déjà bien assez d'ennuis comme ça! Ce retour à la normale, lui faisait du bien, vraiment du bien. Il allait le payer tout l'été sans aucun doute, mais sa conscience était soulagée. Il ne revivrait pas avec son cousin le darme de Cédric. Alors rire, même s'il se forçait un peu, était salutaire.

Alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux, il remarqua que son cousin le regardait, accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta de rire et se sentit bête. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il se demandait s'il devait ignorer Dudley, le railler un peu pour effacer toute trace de la nuit, ou s'excuser de l'avoir mis en danger en étant le-Garçon-qui-blablabla….

les deux garçons se dévisagèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, alors qu'Harry se préparait à s'en aller, il entendit son cousin lui murmurer quelque chose.

« -Hein ?

-….

-Dudley, quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-..Tu ris. »

Harry en resta tout bête.

« -Si tu ris, c'est que toi, ça va, pas vrai ?

-euh…..ouais.

-Bien... »

Et Dudley referma la fenêtre. Harry resta une bonne minute à mimer le poisson mort sur l'étalage, et repartit dans les rues, déboussolé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un membre de sa famille, de son sang s'inquiétait pour lui. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment ni un merci ni des paroles de réconfort, mais il ne se sentait plus aussi haï à Privet Drive. Il sourit pour lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'avoir quelqu'un de ses gènes, de son clan au sens biologique du terme, qui soit bon pour lui serait si bon. Après plus de quinze ans, sa famille, sa vraie famille le traitait comme un humain et non comme un cafard. Et cela faisait du bien. Un peu comme de revenir chez soi, comme le fait d'être chez soi. Dudley, son cousin avait...changé.

**oOoOoOo**

Je sais que je ne suis ni très beau, ni très intelligent. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je suis parfaitement conscient de mes limites, et dans une moindre mesure, de mes aptitudes. Cela va faire une semaine que ces…..trucs, Detra-machins m'ont attaqué avec Potter, et j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas très intelligent, ou du moins je ne suis pas fin. Il faut toujours que je planifie tout dans ma tête, pour moi, il y a toujours un ordre dans ce qui peut arriver :

une cause-un effet- une conséquence. Point.

Cela fait donc une semaine que je rumine ce qui s'est passé, sans vraiment ni manger, ni dormir. Ma mère couine derrière la porte pour que j'avale quelque chose mais rien à faire, aucun aliment ne passe. J'ai perdu encore un peu de graisse, c'est mon entraineur qui va être content ! La seule chose qui me pousse à m'asseoir à table et faire semblant de manger, c'est la pensée que si je ne me nourris pas, ils ne vont pas le nourrir non plus. Quand je dis lui, je pense à mon cousin, Harry Potter. L'aboutissement de ma réflexion est que:

1°) je lui dois la vie ou au moins ma santé mentale. Il m'a protégé, donc je dois le protéger en retour. Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est de la logique, c'est tout.

2°)…pas encore mais vous allez bien deviner.

Donc, je me lève de mon banc de musculation et je descends dans la cuisine. Je frissonne car je n'ai qu'un tee-shirt trempé de sueur. Depuis ce jour là, il fait mauvais, la pluie ou plutôt une brume humide s'est installée sur toute la région, et la température a chuté pour atteindre quinze degré maximum. Mais ça me va, ou plutôt je m'en fous. Je dirais même que ça me permets d'être un peu seul, mes amis sont tous partis avec leurs familles vers des climats plus cléments.

Harry est déjà rentré des commissions, vu que mon vieux ciré est accroché à la patère et dégouline sur le sol. Je soupire doucement.

Bordel Harry, tu donnes le bâton pour te faire battre, c'est pas vrai !?

Je mets un seau sous le vêtement, histoire que ma mère n'oblige pas Potter à laver -encore une fois- tous les sols de la maison. Ils sont dans la cuisine, à faire le dîner, ou devrais-je dire, mon père et ma mère engueulent celui qui fait la cuisine. Pourtant des trois, c'est celui qui cuisine le mieux, c'est d'ailleurs la seule bouffe qui passe pour le moment. Je profite que je sois seul pour presser le vêtement trempé contre moi. Je suis quasiment collé à la patère, le nez dans l'odeur de sueur de Harry, les mains pleines de l'eau qui a coulé sur Harry, le pantalon soudain trop serré. Je gémis malgré moi.

Merde, j'ai plus le choix, je dois régler mon problème avant d'aller manger, je ne veux pas que ma mère me voit dans...cet état, et lui encore moins. J'enfile le vêtement et pars sous la pluie. Je sais déjà ou je dois aller.

Au parc. Sur la balançoire ou il s'assied toujours.

Le ciré est trop grand pour moi depuis que j'ai maigri alors Harry ….. Je rigole. Dedans, mon pauvre cousin ressemble à un poussin noir noyé dans une marée de plastique jaune. La balançoire gémis sous mon poids, il va falloir que je continue mon régime.

_Vraiment ? Il a dit que tu avais l'air d'un cochon à qui on aurait appris à marcher sur deux pattes ? Mais ça, ce n'est pas de l'insolence Dud, c'est la vérité._

Comme si je ne le savais pas…Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je ne mange plus, Potter ?

L'odeur de ce petit salaud est encore autour de moi, dans la veste. Il n'y a personne dans la rue alors je peux dégrafer mon pantalon et en sortir mon sexe gonflé. S'il y a une chose dont je peux être fier, c'est de la taille de l'engin, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment. Il pleut sur mon sexe, et ça m'apaise. Je soupire de plaisir triste, mes mouvements se font plus doux, plus….Comment on dit ?….Ah ! Langoureux. C'est ça langoureux.

Je revois les yeux de Harry, les lèvres de Harry, le corps de Harry….j'ai fermé les yeux pour goûter toutes les sensations mais comme d'habitude, je viens trop vite. Enfin comme depuis une semaine. Parce que, pour vous expliquer, depuis cette attaque de ces bestioles maléfiques genre Startrek, j'ai envie de Harry Potter. Sa voix, son sourire triste, son allure de chat maigre, l'éclat de ses yeux verts, tout en lui m'attire, me fascine. Mais j'aime aussi sa façon de lire, et j'envie ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qui le rend heureux, alors que je voudrais qu'il entre dans mon monde à moi. J'ai mis une semaine à le comprendre, vu que je ne suis pas très brillant, mais les gens stupides comme moi ont au moins une qualité : ils ne perdent pas de temps à philosopher sur le pourquoi du comment.

Ils refusent ou ils acceptent, et quand le choix est fait c'est pour la vie. Donc, moi Dudley Dursley, j'ai envie de mon cousin Harry Potter. Mais dans une famille comme la mienne, ou il faut à tout prix être normal, dans le rang, dans le moule, ce désir ne peut vraiment être exprimé que les jours de pluie. Je ne sait plus d'où vient ce qui coule sur moi mais j'ai froid, et je me sens vide.

Je vais être en retard pour le déjeuner, il faut que je rentre.

**oOoOoOo**

7.

17.

Harry regarda sa feuille, amusé. 7 parce que cela faisait tout juste sept semaines qu'il était à Privet Drive, et 17, parce que c'était le nombre de mots prononcés par Dudley depuis l'attaque des Detraqueurs. Il s'était amusé à les compter et les noter sur un papier. Son cousin passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre ou s'entrainait dans le garage contre son sac de sable. Comme il mangeait à peine et dormait encore moins, sa masse graisseuse fondait comme neige au soleil. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ne comprenants pas ce qui lui arrivait, se vengeaient en menant la vie dure à Harry.

Il devait laver au moins deux fois par jour tous les sols de la maison

_« tu as des chaussures dégoûtantes, lave ça ! »_

il avait récuré le grenier

_« et si on y déménageait sa chambre, non ? »_

désherbé le jardin sous la pluie

_« atchaaaa ! »_

et aujourd'hui, il devait nettoyer toute la cave.

Qui plus est, oncle Vernon s'ingéniait toujours pour le priver de petit déjeuner, et comme il n'avait mangé qu'un petit bol de soupe la veille au soir, il entretenait une faim de loup. Il descendit en soupirant dans la cuisine, prendre les produits d'entretien. Oncle Vernon sirotait son café. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Harry.

« -N'embête pas ton cousin surtout ! Et tu ne mangeras que quand tout sera impeccable tu entends ?

-oui oncle Vernon.

-Tu as failli le tuer, alors gare à toi si tu utilise ta…chose ! »

Le garçon sera les dents mais ne dit rien. Au début oui, il avait répliqué mais au fil du temps, il s'était lassé. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et descendit à la cave, sous les injures de son oncle. En entrant dans le sous sol, Harry béni pour la première fois de sa vie le fait de porter de vieilles affaires à Dudley. Son pull retroussé trois fois sur ses manches le protégeait du froid qui régnait dans la pièce. L'été avait définitivement déserté la région.

Pourtant, cette température ne semblait pas gêner son cousin. Il était déjà là, torse nu, à cogner comme un sourd sur son punching-ball sans se préoccuper de sa présence. Ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau, il dégoulinait de sueur et s'usait les poings à les faire saigner. Harry faillit dire quelque chose, mais Tante Pétunia choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler qu'ils seraient seuls pour le reste de la journée. Elle embrassa son fils.

« -Mon Dieu que tu es devenu fort mon Dudlynouchet ! Je t'ai préparé un pain de viande et du jus de fruit pour ton déjeuner, il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! Quand à toi… »

Elle se retourna vers Harry et retroussa les lèvres. Le Survivant eut la vision fugitive d'un cheval voulant manger une pomme à travers un grillage. Il remarqua cependant que Dudley s'essuyait la joue qu'elle avait couvert de rouge et recommençait ses exercices.

« -….Tu mangeras quand nous reviendrons ce soir, et à la condition que tout soit impeccable, compris ?

-Ce soir ? " Harry s'étrangla.

"-Oui, ce soir ! Tu as failli tuer mon fils avec tes simagrées, sois déjà content que nous t'ayons gardé ici ! »

Le garçon serra les poings et frotta avec une force exagérée les étagères crasseuses de la cave. Il ne desserra les dents qu'une bonne demi-heure après avoir entendu la voiture s'en aller.

Deux heures plus tard, même les bruits métalliques du sac de sable se balançant furieusement et ceux de sa brosse en ferraille ne parvenaient à couvrir les grondements de son ventre vide. Il mourait de faim. L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps, mais Dudley continuait à cogner.

Fatigué, Harry s'assit à même le sol contre une barrique d'huile de moteur et regarda paresseusement son cousin en tentant d'oublier ses crampes d'estomac. Le jeune Dursley avait changé. Bien sur, il ne serait jamais beau, même en cherchant bien. Mais débarrassé de sa couche de graisse à la manière d'un oignon épluché par une main invisible, il émanait de lui une impression de force calme et tranquille. Les traits de son visage n'étaient plus noyés dans d'interminables replis sirupeux, et il apparaissait à Harry encore adolescent, comme ceux d'un homme . Un homme taillé à la serpette dans un arbre solide. Pas beau et pourtant rassurant.

Un nouveau grondement indigné parvint de son appareil digestif. Harry tenta de ne pas l'écouter et voulut reporter son attention sur son cousin, mais celui-ci avait arrêté de taper comme un bossu et le regardait. Le brun se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas quand son cousin le dévisageait de cette façon. Avant, il le regardait avec peur, dégoût, colère, une joie malsaine, mais là, il n'aurait pas su donner un seul adjectif à se regard. Au bout de cinq minutes, Dudley prit sa serviette, s'épongea le visage et le torse, puis remonta au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry hésita et s'approcha du coin d'entrainement, sa brosse à la main. Il devait bien nettoyer toute la cave, non ? Il n'avait plus que cet endroit à faire avant de laver le sol à grande eau. Oncle Vernon avait acheté à son fils les accessoires les plus chers et les plus sophistiqués afin de lui permettre d'optimiser ses exercices et continuer dans la voie du « noble sport ». Mais depuis quelques temps, Dudley avait tout rejeté dans un coin, et se contentait de ses altères et de son sac de sable qui se mouchetait chaque jour de nouvelle taches de sang, étant donné que le garçon ne mettait plus ses gants pour frapper. Du sang, il y en avait aussi sur la serviette, ce qui allait faire hurler d'horreur la tante Pétunia, et se pincer le cœur de Harry.

Dudley avait changé du tout au tout depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs, et il se sentait responsable. C'était par lui que la magie était entrée dans la vie de son cousin, et l'avait attaqué. Il soupira, et ramassa la serviette. L'odeur de son cousin avait elle aussi changé depuis l'année précédente. Avant, elle était semblable à du lait caillé, une odeur de gros bébé confit dans sa graisse, alors qu'à présent, elle ressemblait à celle du vent sur une falaise, rude, salée, mais pas désagréable. Harry s'en remplissait les poumons s'en même s'en rendre compte quand un bruit de vaisselle le fit sursauter. Dudley venait de revenir avec un plateau, l'avait posé sur la barrique d'huile, et le regardait.

Encore.

Sauf que là, il avait l'air légèrement amusé. Harry rougit et faillit lui dire d'aller se faire voir quand une fragrance délicieuse de viande froide et de thé brûlant à l'abricot lui monta aux narines. Il se mordit les lèvres en regardant le petit repas improvisé que son cousin s'était préparé et commença à frotter le punching-ball pour tenter d'oublier sa faim, même si c'était mal parti.

J'aifaimj'aifaimj'aifaimj'aifaimj'aifaimj'aifaimmm mmmmmJ'AIFAIMMMMMMMMMM !

« -Laisse ça et viens manger. »

Etrange comme l'ouïe peut se surdévelopper en des circonstances particulières.

Harry balança son chiffon dans la pièce.

« -Tu trouves ça drôle ? T'es franchement un vicieux de faire ça, espèce de connard ! »

Dudley arrêta de manger et regarda son cousin.

Encore ce regard, mais un peu triste cette fois.

Non, blessé.

Harry le soutint en essayant de ne pas ciller et fixa avec envie les deux belles assiettes de pain de viande, la mayonnaise, le thé et les biscuits tendres au chocolat.

Minute.

DEUX assiettes.

Son visage s'affaissa. Son cousin lui avait préparé un délicieux déjeuner et il venait de l'envoyer paître comme un malpropre. Entre sa gêne de s'être comporté comme un imbécile, et le temps de récupération de voir Dudley se soucier de lui, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour rejoindre l'autre garçon et attaquer son repas. La faim prit le dessus et il se jeta sur la nourriture comme un affamé. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! La vieille soupe moisie, le fromage-savon et les salades fripées n'étaient plus que de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il se sentait vraiment comme un crétin. Dudley avait été gentil, il devait s'excuser, c'était la moindre des choses.

« -Dudley….je suis désolé…excuses moi… »

Son cousin haussa les épaules, la petite étincelle de peine encore aux fond des yeux, et ne répondit rien. Il était résigné. Harry soupira. Tout avait changé ce jour là, depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Dudley avait perdu sa morgue, et était perdu dans ses pensées à longueur de journée.

Le repas se finissait. Le thé coulait dans le corps des deux adolescents et leur procurait une douce chaleur sucrée. Enhardi par le calme et la promiscuité, Harry leva la tête de sa tasse.

« -Dis, Dudley...je voulais te demander… »

Il hésita, l'interpellé le regardait encore, sans interrogation, pas même une attente. En bon Gryffondor, Harry eut le sentiment de faire une bêtise alors même qu'il se lançait malgré tout.

« -Je voulais savoir, qu'est ce que tu as vu lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs ? »

Dudley reposa son thé, et son regard s'anima enfin. Harry aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que d'avoir posé sa question stupide. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son cousin eut un sourire indéfinissable, entre colère, chagrin et résignation.

« -Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te décider à me le demander. »

Harry se tassa encore plus sur lui-même, mais Dudley n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« -Et bien puisque tu y tiens tant je vais te le dire. J'ai vu mes parents, mes amis, mes voisins, mais ils n'étaient plus ni mes parents, ni mes amis, et ils me parlaient. »

Le garçon s'était levé et rangeait leur petit en-cas. Ses mains tremblaient et il ricana. Timidement, Harry commença à l'aider.

« -Et….ils te disaient quoi… ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils me disent Potter ? Que je ne suis qu'un gros porc à deux pattes, si stupide qu'il mangerait sa merde sans se poser de questions ! »

Dudley s'animait.

« -Mais ça ce ne serait rien, si je n'avait pas compris à ce moment là ! Cette saloperie de bestiole magique m'a montré que si je n'avais pas été leur fils unique, ma chère mère serait la première à se moquer de moi, à colporter aux voisines que je suis gros comme une baleine, et mon cher père à répéter partout que je suis con comme une meule ! Me amis ont peur de moi, c'est tout ! Ils ne m'aiment pas Potter ! Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, ni les uns, ni les autres ! Même toi ! Je sais que j'ai été un vrai con avec toi Potter, une vraie petite saloperie mais tu t'es demandé si j'avais le choix? Si je ne me suis jamais demandé ce qui se passerais si je me comportais autrement? J'avais peur Harry... »

Harry suppliait mentalement son cousin d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« -Tes parents sont morts Potter, j'en suis désolé pour toi, mais ils t'ont aimé ! Si les rôles avaient été inversés, si mes parents m'avaient trouvé devant leur porte, tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'auraient traité différemment de toi ? ! J'ai joué leur jeu parce que..mais regardes toi et regarde moi! Tu es beau, intelligent, vif et du as des pouvoirs magiques. Moi... moi je suis laid, idiot et je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts. Je suis entré dans leur jeu parce que si jamais ils les ouvraient, les yeux, tu crois vraiment que je serais leur "Dudlynouchet"? Oh non, Potter, absolument pas ! Ils aiment leur fils, Potter leur fils ! Mais Dudley, MOI !...je n'existe même pas, ni pour eux, ni pour personne. Voilà ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai compris. Est-ce que tu es satisfait ?

-Ecoute….Dudley….je….

-Parce que tu crois que je ne le savais pas ? Est-ce que tu as lu les directives de l'infirmière pour moi, hein Potter ? Ma mère a lu surpoids, mais c'était pas ça qui était marqué, oh que non Potter ! Ça, ça l'arrangeait, c'était une version acceptable, c'est tout. C'était marqué boulimie...boulimie ! Avec suivi psychologique, parce que dans cette putain d'école j'y passe mes pauses, chez le psy ! Mais le fils de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ne peut pas avoir de problèmes, bien entendu ! Même s'il fait 50 kilos de trop, s'il sait à peine lire, s'il s'enfuit dans des mondes virtuels ! Potter, Potter, tu sais tout, ce Détraqueur, il ne m'a pas attaqué, il m'a juste enlevé ce qui me restait d'illusions…. »

La voix de Dudley s'était brisée. Harry n'osait même plus le regarder. Il tentait de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé, les yeux brouillés. Il ne vit pas son cousin le regarder, encore, avec cette fois quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour et du désespoir, il ne l'entendit pas se rapprocher de lui, mais il sentit sa grande main meurtrie se plonger gentiment dans ses cheveux.

« -Allez Harry, range tout ça, avant que ma mère ne te tombe dessus. »

Le survivant releva le nez. Dudley rencognait sur son sac.

Harry remonta dans la cuisine et pleura doucement en rangeant leur vaisselle, la tête lourde d'un chagrin nouveau, mais chaude là où la paume et les doigts de l'autre garçon l'avaient touché. Il avait enfin un cousin, un presque frère de sang, mais c'était le malheur dû à son statut de Survivant, cette malédiction d'être l'adversaire de Voldemort qui les avait rapprochés. Harry ne détestait plus Dudley, il ne le détesterait plus jamais. Parce que Dudley avait...changé.


	2. Chapitre 2: Au revoir

**Merci mille fois à Alounet et Ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs reviews. J'ai vraiment été touchée que ce couple pour le moins atypique plaise dès le premier chapitre.**

**Comme je l'ai dis, il y aura du lemon, soyez en sûrs, mais pas immédiatement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre dans un lit de suite, leur histoire ne fait encore que commencer ! :3**

**Voici donc ce chapitre 2, assez court, qui sert davantage de transition, de repère temporel et de d'ancrage pour cette relation naissante...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**oOoOoOo**

Il retournait à Poudlard. Enfin!

Harry caressa la tête d'Edwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Il profita des deux dernières petites heures avant que son oncle ne l'emmène à Londres pour vérifier une ultime fois le contenu de sa valise. Il était heureux de retourner enfin vers ce qui restait son seul et unique véritable foyer. Cependant, et contrairement aux années précedentes, il lui semblait que quelque chose refusait de s'éveiller en lui.

Il n'était pas euphorique.

Il était content bien sûr, mais ne sautait pas de joie non plus.

La fin des vacances s'étaient déroulées dans la même ambiance que le début. Maussade, froide, harassante. Vernon et Petunia lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, sans être aussi violents qu'à leur habitude., tenus ans doute par La terreur de le voir faire de la magie malgré les interdiction.

Après tout, Dudley avait bien été attaqué et Harry ne s'était pas demandé outre mesure s'il avait le droit de faire usage de sa baguette pour le défendre, il avait agit. Mais sa parentelle ne semblait pas faire de très grande différence entre les gardiens d'Azkaban et lui.

Il soupira. La convocation au Magenmagot s'était révélée n'être qu'une simple formalité. Il s'était tout juste fait taper sur les doigts malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre durant l'audience. L'oncle Vernon, obligé de l'attendre devant le ministère, s'en étouffait de rage de le voir s'en tirer, la moustache inexistante à force de se la triturer pour se donner une contenance. Il avait regardé la main tendue d'Arthur Weasley avec autant de méfiance que s'il s'était s'agit d'un piège à loup, et n'avait pas osé respirer lorsque que Sirius lui avait intimé l'ordre de laisser Harry en paix tant qu'il serait chez eux. Harry avait cru mourir de rire en contemplant son oncle serrer son ventre le plus possible, violacé et tremblant, la baguette de son parrain planté entre ses côtes.

Mais la peur n'expliquait pas tout. Tout comme le fait qu'il soit un peu moins maigre cette année.

Il soupira. Encore.

Lors de chaque repas depuis un certain soir, Dudley s'était arrangé pour qu'il mange à sa faim, alors que lui, l'ogre de la maison, mangeait seulement de quoi sustenter un criquet de bonne taille. Par un bout de pain, une deuxième assiette remplie d'autorité, un fruit qu'il lui lançait...Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, trop campé sur ses positions de lui la victime, et de son cousin le tourmenteur. Mais ces aveux dans le garage, ce chagrin dans les yeux de son cousin qui au lieu d'essayer de fuir sa peine prenait soin de lui de manière discrète et maladroite...Comme s'il voulait se rattraper de quinze ans de méchanceté. Et comme un imbécile, lui, Harry se sentait presque coupable de l'état du jeune Dursley et lui pardonnait bien volontiers, et avec une facilité, une envie qui le déconcertait.

_*par contre pour son oncle et sa tante, ils pouvaient toujours aller danser la javanaise avec les lutins des Cornouailles _ * _

Tout était devenu bien trop confus depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Ses cauchemars avaient bien changé. Il s'agissait toujours de souffrance et de désespoir, mais à la place de la lumière verte rebondissant sur le corps de Diggory, il y avait une grande cape noire et le regard triste de ...Rhââââ!

Il voulut caresser une dernière fois Edwige et la remettre dans sa cage, mais sa chouette n'était toujours pas revenue. Il alla à la fenêtre et l'appela doucement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son oncle.

"-Edwige! ...EDWIGE! *_Oh Godric, saint patron des Gryffys en détresse, pitié petit Godric qui êtes aux cieux, faites revenir cette foutue bestiole_* ...Edwiiigeuuuuuh!"

Niet.

Harry pestait depuis 10 bonnes minutes, accoudé à la fenêtre et le nez dans la brume, quand un hululement de plaisir se fit entendre dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Aussitôt Harry se figea. S'il avait voulu éviter de trop penser au point sombre de ses vacances, voilà qui était mal parti.

**oOoOoOo**

L'animal avait bien senti que le départ approchait et qu'il lui faudrait rester enfermée un peu trop longtemps à son goût, trimballée dans une gare étouffante et puante, entourée de gamins geignards qui voulaient tous la toucher, lui arracher une plume et la tourmenter. Edwige n'aimait pas les enfants, exception faite de son maitre. Aussi la chouette avait fait un caprice légendaire à son tout aussi légendaire propriétaire qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la laisser voler avant de partir. Non, cette année, pas question de se retrouver avec du chewing-gum sur ses délicats plumeaux!

"-Edwige! EDWIGE"

Cause toujours mon bonhomme. Les souvenirs de l'expulsion musclée d'une certaine voiture volante étaient encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. La chouette hulula d'indignation.

"-Edwiiiigeuuuuuuh"

C'est ça... et bien c'est non. Non, non, non et non.

La chouette blanche fit le tour de la maison et se réfugia dans ce qui s'était révélé au cours des derniers jours, un havre de paix et de félicité. Elle se posa sur la télévision en marche, qui vomissait les clips des Smashings Pumpkins. Elle poussa son cri de toute la force de ses poumons de volatile, mais l'humain qui occupait la pièce continuait ses curieux mouvements violents sur le malheureux sac de sable qui n'en demandait pas tant. Outrée d'être ainsi snobée, l'animal voleta jusqu'au bureau et picora les biscuits mis là exprès pour elle. Le vacarme qui menaçait de la rendre sourde cessa brusquement. L'humain dégoulinant, une télécommande en main, s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement la tête. Edwige, au paradis, hulula de bonheur. L'humain sourit et alla fermer la fenêtre. Il reprit ses caresses jusqu'à ce que des petits coups timides se fassent entendre à la porte. La chouette voulut filer à l'anglaise mais devant la vitre close, elle claqua du bec de dépit et regarda l'humain d'un œil mauvais.

_Traitre_

Dans un mini sourire d'excuse, ledit humain avadakadavrisé par des yeux jaunes s'ils en avaient le pouvoir, alla ouvrir la porte.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il avait vaincu Voldemort à un an. Il avait renvoyé la face de serpent à ses limbes en première année, avait bousillé le souvenir de Jédusor en deuxième année, et grâce à sa baguette, quelques fantômes et un peu de chance, il lui avait échappé pas plus tard que cet été. Il avait reconduit cette foutue anguille à ses mangemorts, et, le plus important, il était un gryffondor nom d'une chocogrenouille! Mais son cousin lui faisait peur, ou plutôt se retrouver en face de son cousin lui faisait peur.

Harry dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Dudley le regarda à peine et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, tandis qu'il retournait dans son coin d'entrainement afin de s'essuyer un peu. La chambre était froide, et d'un ordre spartiate. Harry ouvrit des yeux immenses. Mais qu'était devenu son cousin qui transformait son antre en véritable champ de mine? Pourquoi s'était-il retourné et le regardait-il avec cette expression, toujours la même, de douleur, de feu, mais aussi de colère sourde, qui grondait dans sa gorge. Harry aurait pu essayer de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de le voir dans sa chambre qui le faisait enrager, mais ces enfantillages n'avaient plus lieu d'être et il le savait. Il miaula plus qu'il ne parla.

"-Edwige! Viens, on va partir!"

Dépitée mais redevenue docile, la chouette donna un coup de bec affectueux d'au revoir à Dudley, puis voleta jusqu'à sa cage, de l'autre côté du couloir. Harry sourit de l'entendre ronchonner à sa manière. Il la connaissait si bien! Mais la voir chez son cousin, être amie avec lui établissait encore plus un lien entre eux, entre leurs deux mondes.

Un lien de famille mais pas seulement. Il connaissait suffisamment bien les Weasley pour savoir ce qu'un regard d'amour fraternel signifiait. Les yeux de Dudley débordaient de sentiments confus, tristesse, chagrin, colère et d'un amour douloureusement désespéré. Un regard qui, s'il ne savait trop ou le situer, n'avait rien de "familial".

Harry se plongeait, fasciné, dans les yeux de son cousin. Il avait toujours pensé que Dudley avait de petits yeux porcins, d'un bête marron boueux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était plus le cas. Les prunelles qui le fixaient avec intensité irradiaient d'un brun fauve moucheté d'éclat de vert comme des raisins trop mûrs et gorgés de soleil, qui auraient été pris dans le givre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque que le souffle de Dudley caressa son visage que le Survivant se rendit compte que son cousin était prêt de lui.

Les deux bras du garçon de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il n'arrivait qu'à l'épaule de son cousin et même sans magie, il se dégageait une véritable aura brut de ce corps fort. Mais cette puissance qui n'était pas dirigé contre lui, qui ne l'était plus, bien au contraire. Il se sentait en sécurité et apaisé. Il sourit à Dudley.

"-Bon courage...dans ton école..."

Dudley eut l'air surpris que le petit brun se souvienne de ces soucis scolaires, puis sourit. Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, la serviette encore humide de son cousin s'abattait sur sa tête, deux bras forts l'enserraient contre un corps brûlant, le soulevant de terre, des lèvres se posaient un instant sur la peau de son cou, puis sur son front.

"-Toi aussi, Harry...Reste..en vie..."

Et il fut soufflé au dehors de la chambre. Le verrou claqua. Dudley s'était enfermé et tapait encore plus fort sur son sac de sable. Avec rage.

Harry voulut frapper à la porte, abasourdi, mais en entendant des sanglots rauques, il renonça. Il passa machinalement la main sur son cou et son front, l'esprit brumeux. Il resta ainsi, perdu pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Londres, indifférent aux sarcasmes de son oncle, indifférent aux embrassades de madame Weasley, aux cris des autres élèves. Il ne redescendit sur terre que lorsqu'il fut installé avec Ron et Hermione dans le Poudlard express.

Hermione fronça les sourcils:

"-Harry, est ce que tout va bien?

-Ce sont tes moldus qui t'ont mener la vie dure?" explosa Ron.

Harry secoua la tête et leur sourit.

"-J'ai envie de sucreries pas vous?"

Seul le hurlement sauvage d'un rouquin en manque de chocolat lui répondit. L'année recommençait. Ils insultèrent Malfoy dans le compartiment voisin, cherchèrent le crapaud de Neville et chahutèrent dans les diligences. La vue des Sombrals, la rencontre avec Luna, tout cela ramena Harry dans son univers.

Mais sa main se crispait toujours sur une serviette humide qui sentait le vent, le sel, la mer et les larmes. Elle reposait encore contre son visage quand il s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 3: Tu me manques

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser si les personnes qui me suivent ont eu une foule de notifications sans queue ni tête. FFnet m'en a fait voir en ne prenant plus certains caractères, ce qui a rendu la fiction illisible pendant quelques temps. Donnola, Claire, Blandine, sans votre aide, j'aurais vraiment eu du mal. Merci à vous d'être là!**

**Ensuite merci à vous tous. Je n'aurais pas pensé recevoir des reviews en si peu de temps et j'ai vraiment été très touchée par vos commentaires.**

**~ Raspoutine66, je fais plus attention à la relecture ^^**

**~ Alounet, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira toujours autant!**

**~ Kimika Su, j'aime le couples atypiques, et même si j'apprécie les pariring connus, j'ai plus de plaisir à écrire sur des couples qui sortent un peu des sentiers battus et qui malgré tout, peuvent fonctionner.**

**~ Merci à Blackcerise, j'adore ton pseudo :3 !**

**~Ptitcoeurfragile, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^ tu es la première personne a avoir donné son avis sur cette fiction, je ne l'oublie pas!**

**~ Merci enfin à Haty 74, dont j'ai reçu la review lors que je corrigeais ce chapitre 3 ^^**

**A tous ceux qui lisent même sans laisser de commentaires, merci à vous aussi!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

La voix de petite fille de Dolores Ombrage leur vrillait les tympans.

Harry avait renoncé à exploser chaque fois que ce crapaud femelle décidait de leur seriner que Voldemort n'existait plus que dans son imagination, mais le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'attelait aujourd'hui à un autre sujet délicat.

"-La semaine précédente, nous avons longuement appris à reconnaître, traquer et réduire à l'impuissance les nuisibles du monde des sorciers, soit les Hybrides."

Harry grogna et serra si fort le poing que les coupures se rouvrirent. Ron, Hermione, Parvati Patil et même Zabini Blaise se massèrent la main de concert. Prendre la défense de leur ancien et si regretté professeur Lupin leur avaient coûté cher. Même Drago Malefoy, pourtant chien fidèle du pouvoir en place, ne disait plus rien depuis pas mal de semaines, et se contentait de faire profil bas.

La Grande Inquisitrice fit une petite pause et déambula dans les allées, s'arrêtant de ci de là. Son parfum de rose et de pivoine leur donnait la nausée. Seamus fit mine de vomir dans son dos, ce qui fit glousser Dean Thomas un peu trop fort pour cette ambiance monacale. En une seconde, Ombrage pivota dans ses escarpins roses et fut sur le garçon. La classe retint son souffle mais elle se contenta de lui soulever le menton d'un doigt boudiné, puis de repartir à son pupitre. Son sourire était si sadique que ceux qui le virent se tassèrent un peu plus sur leur siège. La suite promettait d'être corsée.

"-Aujourd'hui, je dois requérir votre attention sur un point particulièrement sensible. Bien que vous connaissiez tous à présent les dangers courus par notre monde par la consternante tendance de certains à autoriser les hybrides, il existe à mon sens une menace sournoise qui doit vous être révélée. La Menace moldue."

Il y eu un bruit sec. Hermione pâle à faire peur, venait de faire tomber son livre. Dean et les autres élèves nés de parents moldus étaient aussi blancs qu'elle.

"-...Les...Moldus, Madame?

-Dans cette classe, on lève le doigt pour parler miss Granger, 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor."

Dolores Ombrage étira encore davantage son sourire. Sans se préoccuper du brouhaha qui s'installait, elle poursuivit.

"-Les Moldus sont bien entendus les pires ennemis que les sorciers et sorcières aient jamais eu à combattre. L'un d'entre vous saurait-il pourquoi? Monsieur Malefoy, une idée?"

Drago détestait les moldus. Il ne les considérait que comme le chainon manquant entre les elfes de maison, les trolls et les gobelins. Mais alimenter la xénophobie de cette femme qui le répugnait, sa servilité n'allait pas jusque là. Il prit donc son air le plus dédaigneux.

"-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux moldus madame. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ils peuvent constituer une menace,si ce n'est en nous faisant mourir de rire par leur stupidité!"

Il y eut des ricanements sans conviction chez les serpentards. Personne n'avait envie d'entendre la suite. Harry plongea la main dans son sac et effleura son amulette préférée pour se sentir en sécurité. La serviette de Dudley l'apaisa une seconde. Un petit sortilège d'odorastus avait suffit pour conserver sur le tissu l'odeur de cet après midi de septembre.

"-Encore en train de tripoter ce chiffon crado?"

Harry redescendit brutalement sur terre. Ron s'esclaffait le plus silencieusement possible à côté de lui. Il lui fit une petite grimace.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux, ça me calme...

-Bon sang, vieux, tu m'inquiètes. T'es plus un môme, t'as pas besoin d'un doudou!

-J'ai jamais été un gosse, alors je compense!

-Si Hermione voit ça, elle va te pyscotaliser, c'est sûr.

-Psychanalyser Ron, psychanalyser...Que veux tu, onze ans ans un placard, ça marque.

-Ben entre un cours avec Ombrage et onze ans dans un placard, je t'avoue que j'hésite..." déclara le rouquin d'un air faussement rêveur.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment remémorer, même par accident, ce genre de passage dans la vie de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci caressait son bout de chiffon et ne lui en voulait jamais.

Harry, qui le connaissait par cœur, sourit et remit ses deux mains sur son pupitre. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une explication valable au fait qu'il trimballait cette serviette sale partout avec lui. Même lui s'en était trouvé tout bête en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait emmené de chez les Dursley, et

surtout qu'il la conservait aussi précieusement. Il se comportait vraiment comme un gamin avec! Harry avait failli demander à madame Pomfresh son avis sur ce retour à l'enfance et un traitement de choc, mais l'idée de devoir tout révéler à l'infirmière de l'école l'en avait dissuadé. Pompom était pire que la Kommandantur quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Mais s'en était ainsi, il sortait les crocs dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de cette serviette, et paniquait dès qu'il en était séparé. Dobby, Ron puis Hermione, tous avaient reçus des avoines inexplicables mais monumentales en évoquant simplement la possibilité de mettre une demi phalange dessus.

Harry devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir de réponse, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

"-humhum...Si messieurs Potter et Weasley veulent bien nous accorder leur attention...?"

Les interpellés sursautèrent.

"- Bien. Comme nous l'a si bien rappelé monsieur Malefoy, les moldus sont inutiles et stupides. ça nous le savons tous. Mais ils constituent une menace réelle par leur ressemblance avec les sorciers. Combien de sorciers et de sorcières se laissent séduire par ces nuisibles, les épousent et donnent des petits bâtards à notre race, des sang-mêlés? Et que dire alors de ces aberrations que sont les enfants avec des pouvoirs naissant de familles totalement moldues? Notre caste si pure se putréfie de l'intérieur par l'action des moldus, par leur sang. Voilà pourquoi nous devons nous préserver à tout prix de contact avec eux. Quand aux sang-mêlés, et bien.."

Elle eut un petit haussement d'épaules de petite fille sadique devant une évidence et gloussa.

"-..et bien il faudra bien que les sang mêlés comprennent que leur place ne peut être qu'au bas de l'échelle de notre société! Miss Granger par exemple, dites moi ,quelles mesures pensez vous que nous devrions prendre dans un avenir proche afin d'éviter la contamination?"

Hermione, trop choquée pour parler, regarda le professeur avec haine et dégoût. Même les plus virulents serpentards refusaient de prendre la parole.

"-Et bien? J'attends miss Granger! A moins que monsieur Thomas n'aie une idée?"

Seamus répondit pour son ami.

"-c'est impossible..."

Harry, la serviette de Dudley de nouveau dans les mains, sentit comme dans un rêve Ron se lever lentement de son banc, rassembler ses affaires et sortir en trombe de la salle de classe.

"-Monsieur Weasley?...Monsieur Weasley, MONSIEUR WEASLEYYYYY!"

Seul l'écho répondit à la Grand Inquisitrice, si rouge dans ses vêtements roses qu'elle ressemblait à une saucisse de morteau lardée de guimauve. Le Survivant sourit et imita son ami, très vite suivi par Hermione, Dean, Neville qui tremblait tellement que Seamus dût l'aider à tout ranger. Après quelques secondes de battements, les Pouffsouffles, et les Serdaigles firent de même. Pas un Serpentard ne bougea, opportunisme oblige, mais sur les lèvres de tous, il y avait un sourire d'encouragement et de solidarité. En particulier sur celles de Drago quand il croisa les yeux de Neville. En quelques minutes et malgré les sortilèges lancés par une Dolores Ombrage furieuse, la classe fut vidée de trois maisons.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ron fut fêté en héros. La quasi totalité de l'école voulait lui serrer la main, les bonbons pleuvaient littéralement sur lui, la plus insignifiante de ses interventions en cours valaient des points à gryffondor, Severus Rogue eut le bon goût de ne pas le déchiqueter du regard comme il en avait pris

l'habitude en potions, et un mystérieux colis anonyme vert et argent rempli de chocogrenouilles atterri dans son assiette, trois jours après son coup d'éclat. Harry laissait son ami profiter de sa nouvelle célébrité et n'en prenait pas ombrage, bien au contraire, il faisait partie de ses plus grands fans.

Cela dit, n'être plus le point d'attention lui permettait d'être un peu seul, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, et il devait faire ses emplettes. Il profita d'une visite à Pré-au-Lard pour faire un peu de shopping. L'argent lui brulait les doigts. Il savait que sans les barrières dues à l'école et son âge, il serait un dépensier invétéré. Il adorait faire plaisir, et peu importait le prix.

Il acheta entre autres, une mappemonde qui créait pendant une heure l'endroit de son choix pour Sirius afin qu'il puisse sortir au moins en illusion du square Grimmaud, un livre rare pour Hermione, un équipement de Quidditch neuf pour Ron, puis il s'arrêta devant la devanture d'une échoppe qui ne vendait que des encres, des cahiers et du parchemin. Le fait d'être seul, sans ses deux amis (Ron ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans être entouré, ce qui faisait s'étouffer de rage Ombrage, et Hermione s'était muée en tigresse dès que les admiratrices s'approchaient d'un peu trop près), lui permettait de souffler un peu.

De réfléchir aussi.

L'Armée de Dumbeldore, Ombrage, Poudlard qui se transformait peu à peu en prison glaciale, tout cela l'effrayait mais le transcendait. Il n'était plus le Survivant passif, il était actif, il agissait! Et foin de l'Ordre du Phénix qui le jugeait trop jeune!

Il ne voulait pas voir que si lui risquait son année, les autres mettaient leur existence en jeu. Rogue risquait sa vie comme Lupin ou Arthur Weasley. Mais Harry, trop habitué à servir d'étendard ne voulait plus être mis à l'écart. Il était un adulte ou un enfant selon les caprices des uns et des autres, et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'aurait pas su non plus ou se situer.

Il soupira et fit l'inventaire des cadeaux prévus pour sa famille d'adoption. Entre les paquets entourés de craft, la serviette de Dudley, encore...

Il poussa la porte du magasin.

L'odeur de papier, d'encre, une odeur de bibliothèque, le fit sourire. La boutique sentait Hermione. D'ailleurs, la vendeuse qui l'accueillit, les cheveux ébouriffés, avait les même taches sur les doigts.

"-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, mon garçon?

-...Euh...je ne sais pas trop..."

La serviette embaumait.

"-C'est pour quelqu'un de ma famille, mais nous ne sommes pas proches...en fait, on commence tout juste à communiquer...il m'a aidé...je voudrais juste...pouvoir lui parlé quand j'en ai envie...juste d'être plus..."

Il cherchait ses mots, mal à l'aise, mais la jeune femme lui colla deux petits cahiers noirs dans les mains, deux petits pots d'encre, deux plumes. Le tout avec un grand sourire.

"-C'est quoi ça?

-ça, cela vous permettra de rester en contact ou que vous soyez. Vous écrivez dans un des cahiers et cela s'inscrit obligatoirement dans l'autre, et vice versa bien entendu."

Harry regarda avec répugnance ce qui lui rappelait un peu trop le journal intime de Jedusor, mais il les acheta malgré tout. Il rentra dans son dortoir sans écouter, ni regarder qui que ce soit. Les vacances arrivaient dans quatre jours, il devrait, sur ordre de Dumbeldore, rentrer au 4 Privet Drive. Et il avait acheté un cadeau pour son gros porc de cousin capricieux.

Non.

Pour son cousin.

Pour Dudley.

**oOoOoOo**

Smelting est une école très select, une très bonne école, c'est bien pour cela qu'ils ont voulu que j'y aille. Ils, se sont mes parents. Mais en réalité, Smelting n'a plus vraiment de quoi entretenir sa réputation d'antan. Je me demande même si elle était glorieuse quand mon père y a fait ses études. Oh, on ne peut pas dire, l'uniforme est éclatant. Un peu ridicule aussi mais enfin, ça nous donne un peu de prestige. Les pelouses sont bien tondues, les couloirs sont propres, les dortoirs sont blancs. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'aucun jeune lord n'y fait plus ses études. La plupart sont des gars comme moi, de bons petits fils de petits bourgeois qui veulent se donner plus de lustre qu'ils en ont réellement. Du coup, plus encore que des cours, on nous apprend ici à manier le cirage et la brosse, histoire de cirer les pompes des plus grands que nous et de bien étinceler devant les plus petits. Sous cette patine et en peu de temps, on se rend compte que les pelouses sont tondues à ras pour cacher le fait qu'on n'ai pas planté du gazon pour faire des économies, les couloirs sentent la javel bon marché et les dortoirs sont semblables aux hôpitaux des années 40. J'ai une chambre seul. J'en suis plutôt content, mes trois premières années, dans les lits communautaires ont été un cauchemar.

Le gros, le porc, la baleine, le trois-tonnes, le pain de saindoux, le tonneau...

depuis que je fais de la boxe et surtout que je gagne des tournois, les insultes ne pleuvent plus, j'ai même récupéré ma petite cour. Comme à la maison quoi. Mais j'ai beau être un peu stupide, je ne suis pas totalement crétin. Je n'ai pas d'amis dans cette école.

Les deux personnes qui me comprennent sont mon entraîneur et l'infirmière. Lui, il a cru en moi dès le premier jour. Ce n'est pas un tendre, mais il m'a mis du plomb dans la tête. C'est un vieil écossais, monsieur O'conneil. Il chique tellement que ses dents sont déjà marrons, du jus de tabac s'écoule de sa bouche à sa barbe et il sent carrément mauvais! Mais c'est un chic type. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à lui que je gagne! Il m'a même aidé à remonter mes notes. La condition pour que je sois dans l'équipe de boxe était que j'ai la moyenne partout.

Je dois dire que ça n'a pas été facile, je savais à peine lire en arrivant. Ma mère me considérant comme un génie de base n'a jamais compris que j'étais dyslexique. Du coup, j'ai pris du retard dès le début, et au collège ça a été une horreur. Mais monsieur O'conneil et surtout miss Marcy m'ont pas mal aidé. Lui, c'est en me voyant chialé et me mettre les poings en morceaux à force de cogner dans les toilettes. Il m'a attrapé par la peau du coup et m'a collé devant un sac de sable.

_Cogne petit._

_Pourquoi?_

_Cogne c'est tout._

_Combien de temps?_

_Tant que tu peux._

Et j'ai cogné. Au début en râlant, puis en pleurant parce que ça faisait mal, puis en sanglotant de toute ma vie de merde. Et j'y suis retourné le lendemain, le surlendemain, tous les jours. Et il m'a envoyé chez miss Marcy.

Miss Marcy, l'infirmière, a été la première à me parler de mon poids autrement que mes parents ou les autres élèves. Pas Hercule des bacs à sable, ni gros sac à viande. Elle ne m'a rien dit, alors au bout d'un moment c'est moi qui me suis mis à parler. De mes problèmes scolaires, de ma façon de me goinfrer. Au départ, j'étais encore le petit salaud de base à lui reluquer les seins, mais minutes après minutes, son silence et sa gentillesse ont fini par me faire craquer.

C'est une psychologue au chômage recyclée en infirmière, et je dois dire que je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu perdre son ancien boulot parce qu'elle est géniale. Orthophonie, régime alimentaire et écoute, écoute, écoute. Bon, à la fin de la troisième année, j'étais encore

un débutant en tout et même si mes parents ont bien voulu faire le régime, ce n'était pas gagné. Chez eux, je me suis comporte comme d'habitude. Comme un petit con. La quatrième année a été celle du changement, j'ai un peu rattrapé mes retards, et surtout j'ai acquis ma place au sein de la boxe inter collège. Mais là, à quelques jours des vacances de Noël, je suis encore dans le bureau de miss Marcy. Officiellement pour me faire panser les mains vu que j'ai pris l'habitude de cogner sans gants, officieusement pour lui parler.

De lui.

Encore.

"-J'ai besoin d'un conseil."

Elle relève un sourcil. Bon sang, pourquoi je ne la veux pas elle? Une belle femme mûre avec des jambes interminables et une poitrine à damner un saint. Je soupire. Et elle se marre. Avant quand je plongeais dans son décolleté, elle faisait mine de rien, aujourd'hui elle sait que je le fais plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose.

"-tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi?

-...

-Ton cousin revient bien exceptionnellement non? Tes parents m'ont dis qu'il était à saint Brutus.

-Foutaises. Il est dans une école privée aussi et il réussi bien, enfin je crois. On n'en parle pas trop la maison.

-Dudley..."

Je n'ai pas réussi à cracher le morceau et elle le sait. Comprenez moi, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas se foutre de moi mais malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à lui dire que Harry me manque. Que je veux le voir. Ce n'est plus que du désir et pas encore de l'amour. J'ai peur de ce sentiment. J'ai peur de Harry, de la magie de Harry. Pas de sa baguette, plus de sa baguette qui m'a sauvé la vie et l'âme en m'ouvrant les yeux pour de bon.

Ce qui me fait peur c'est son parfum de miel qui m'enveloppe. Tout ici me rappelle Harry en voulant me le faire oublier. Mais miss Marcy doit avoir des yeux bioniques qui lisent en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sourit.

"-et tu vas lui offrir quoi?"

La peste soit des femmes. Je lui ai acheté un petit cadeau. Un truc débile, un collier en or avec une petite aventurine en forme de boule et des petites ailes d'or sur les côtés. En bon voyeur, je suis rentré dans sa chambre et j'ai vu qu'il gribouillait tout le temps ce motif, alors j'ai piqué un des dessins.

Au départ, c'était juste pour avoir quelque chose de lui. Je deviens fétichiste: une de ses plumes, un vieux cahier, ce dessin. Ils sont tous bien cachés dans mes affaires, dans une petite boite spécialement achetée pour ça. Mais pour Noël, j'ai voulu lui faire un cadeau, un vrai cadeau. Le premier cadeau que je lui aurais jamais fait, alors j'ai commandé ce bijou spécialement pour lui. J'ai assez d'argent de poche pour ça mais je dois reconnaitre que ça m'a couté un bras. Les cadeaux pour mes parents seront petits cette année. Mais je m'en fous. Dans trois jours, je serais chez moi.

et Harry aussi.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry angoissait. Il faillit dire aux Weasley qu'il se fichait des ordres de Dumbeldore et qu'il fallait le déposer au 10 square Grimmaud, mais il y renonça.

"-Ron, je te confie Edwige. Tu en prends soin, d'accord?

-T'inquiètes, Harry. Et joyeux Noël quand même!

-ça vient oui? Je n'ai pas toute la journée moi!"

La voix mélodieuse d'oncle Vernon le ramena à toute la tragédie de ce qui promettait d'être les pires vacances de sa vie. Il préféra partir sans se retourner.

Vernon le poussa dans la voiture si fort qu'il se cogna la tête contre le chambranle. Le voyage fut vraiment très long.


	4. Chapitre 4: Noël avec toi

**Merci, merci, merci! **

**Vous êtes nombreux à aimer cette fiction, à la lire et à la suivre, je ne sais pas quoi dire sinon que je suis vraiment touchée et heureuse. Il ne me manque plus qu'une chouette arrive enfin avec ma lettre pour Hogwarts (elle s'est perdue en chemin, c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours depuis mes onze ans ^^;) et mon bonheur sera complet!**

**Pour ceux qui se sont étonnés de la vitesse de publication: cette fiction est déjà écrite jusqu'au chapitre 7, je ne fais que des corrections pour le moment, donc d'ici là, ce sera assez rapide. Par contre, dès le chapitre 8, le rythme sera un peu plus lent.**

**Merci aussi et surtout pour toutes ces reviews: bien sûr, voir le chiffre des lectures augmenter chaque jour est très agréable, mais lire un commentaire personnel n'a pas de prix. C'est une bieraubeurre bien sucrée après une dure journée de travail :3**

**M, merci beaucoup d'aimer l'évolution de Dudley. Je voulais vraiment lui donner une chance d'être "autre chose" que le gros cousin stupide et cruel. Merci aussi à Blackcerise et Tsukkina!**

**Vifycriky, meci à toi de commenter ainsi chaque chapitre. Le coatch et l'infirmière sont au final les référents adultes dont Dudley manque à mon sens cruellement.**

**Ptitcoeurfragile et Alounet, fidèles au poste, merci à vous!**

**Nekokirei, oui, leur relation est complexe du fait de leur lien de parenté, mais ils vivent dans deux mondes complètement différents et ont dû se detester dès leur enfance. Au final, même avec des liens de sang, se sont de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Je trouve la relation de Harry avec Ginny beaucoup plus malsaine, car pour moi Harry aime sa mère à travers Ginny, c'est un complexe d'Oedipe à l'envers pour le moins évident.**

**Lilywen et Haty47, en effet, j'aime prendre mon temps, merci de l'apprécier! ^^ **

**je n'aime pas les fictions ou en deux minutes Harry et un perso quelconque finissent au lit sans qu'on sache comment et pourquoi. Rowling a fait l'effort de nous créer un monde plausible, autant essayer d'en faire autant!**

**A ceux que je n'ai pas nommés (même si j'essaie de citer tout le monde) et bien sûr, à tous ceux qui me suivent et lisent même sans laisser de reviews, merci beaucoup!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

La décoration de la maison Dursley n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard.

Mais comme Dudley venait de gagner une nouvelle compétition, cette fois au niveau national, Vernon et Petunia avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands. Noël serait l'occasion de parader, de briller, d'exposer à la face du monde et surtout de leur voisinage, leur bonne fortune. Et même Harry devait reconnaitre l'effort.

Privet Drive sous la neige s'adoucissait considérablement. Le Survivant n'avait plus revu son ancien domicile en hiver depuis presque cinq ans. Il sourit devant la surcharge de décorations du 4.

Si tout était neuf et clinquant, le bon goût n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. De gros nœuds de papier brillant rose, vert et or ornaient toute la façade, des guirlandes de lumières grimpaient le long de la véranda, un Père Noël en plastique, grandeur nature, escaladait la gouttière, son traineau rutilant dans le jardin. Un dispositif électrique faisaient clignoter les guirlandes au rythme assourdissant des chants typiques et des cantiques . Harry le savait sans avoir de prédisposition pour la divination: Mon Beau Sapin et Il est Né le Divin Enfant lui sortiraient pas les oreilles au bout de quelques heures. Mais comme tout Privet Drive semblait vouloir se mettre en compétition avec les Dursley, Harry avait la sensation à la fois déroutante et amusante, de marcher au milieu d'une gigantesque fête foraine très criarde.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand Oncle Vernon lui aboya de prendre sa valise. Tante Pétunia était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer les diverses victuailles de la semaine de fêtes. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, ni même un regard quand il passa devant son antre. Sous l'escalier, son ancien lit lui apparut vraiment petit, mais il préféra ne pas y penser. Il arriva à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Les Dursley avaient omis de façon intentionnelle d'allumer le chauffage quelques jours avant son arrivée pour que la pièce se réchauffe et perde son odeur de moisi et son humidité. L'odeur infecte de renfermé prit Harry à la gorge et il fila en apnée jusqu'à la fenêtre pour aérer un peu. Il nota cependant qu'il ne faisait pas froid, bien au contraire. Quelqu'un avait enclenché les radiateurs le matin même. Pas assez tôt pour assécher les champignons mais tout de même suffisant pour qu'Harry se sente attendu.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qui avait pris la peine de faire cela pour lui. Les draps propres posés sur son lit portaient quelques minuscules taches de sang, provenant sans aucun doute de poings habitués à cogner sur des sacs de sable.

Harry déballa ses affaires. Il n'avait pas pris grand chose, des vêtements propres, des chocolats achetés à la gare pour son oncle et sa tante, ses livres de cours, le cadeau de Dudley ainsi que sa serviette. Il aurait dû la lui rendre, mais la fourra malgré tout sous son oreiller.

Il s'attela à faire son lit, et nettoyer un peu sa chambre. Tante Petunia l'avait laissé en l'état depuis son départ et comme il n'était pas particulièrement une fée du logis, la pièce affichait un état déplorable. Quelques fientes d'Edwige, de la poussière, des papiers gras et froissés, un peu de son monde abandonné dans cette maison moldue à en atteindre des trésors d'intégrisme. Il fit le ménage tranquillement. Vernon et Petunia semblaient vouloir l'ignorer pour le moment.

Une fois que tout fut fini, il hésita puis se décida a cogner à la porte de son cousin.

Un coup, deux coups, pas de réaction.

Un coup, deux coups, un bruit de chaise qui racle le sol, des pas pesants.

Comme lors de leur dernière entrevue, Dudley ne fit qu'ouvrir la porte, avant de se rasseoir à son bureau. Harry se dandina à l'entrée de la chambre. Dudley était si différent d'autrefois! Mais même en s'adoucissant, en se comportant bien avec lui, il n'était en rien semblable à Ron ou Hermione. Il était plus réel. Harry avait la sensation d'avoir rêvé son départ de Poudlard, oncle Vernon et les odeurs de dinde dans la cuisine de Petunia, mais Dudley, lui, était réel. Il sentait plus fort, se voyait plus, était plus là.

Ce sentiment troublait Harry, et faisait naitre en lui quelque chose de très bizarre sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. Et puis physiquement, le changement était lui aussi radical! Plus une once de graisse dans ce corps massif . Dudley avait une stature de bucheron, les muscles roulaient sous sa peau. Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, une masse blonde, paille et désordonnée lui tombait sur la nuque. Harry songea s'en sans rendre compte que cela lui allait bien. Dudley n'était pas beau, mais il se dégageait aujourd'hui de lui un profond magnétisme. Une aura d'adulte. Et il lui avait manqué.

"-Salut Dudley...

-salut...Harry."

Un ange passa. Le Survivant jeta un œil sur le bureau de son cousin, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à rajouter. Des livres de classe, des feuilles d'exercices complexes, un véritable charabia pour lui! Il sourit. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il n'avait en rien le bagage normal d'un adolescent de son âge.

"-Tu voulais quelque chose?"

Dudley était agressif. Harry surpris, comprit soudain sa bourde. Son cousin tentait tant bien que mal de remonter ses notes contre l'avis de ses chers parents qui criaient au génie dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et lui se marrait en le regardant étudier. Gêné, il dissipa la tension naissante.

"-Juste te dire merci pour le chauffage et les draps. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire?

-J'étudie. Mais assieds toi, si tu veux."

Dudley, le nez de nouveau dans ses mathématiques appliquées, lui désignait le lit du bout de son stylo. Harry s'assit et attendit le bon vouloir du blond. La pièce était spartiate, apparemment Dudley avait conservé ses habitudes post-attaque des Détraqueurs. Il n'y avait plus aucun jeu vidéo, plus d'anciens jouets, plus de papier de bonbon, de bouteille de soda ou de paquets de chips. Un lit fait au carré, une télévision, des livres, un bureau et dans un coin, un sac de sable, des haltères, de l'eau minérale et de quoi se bander les poings. Sur la table de chevet, un réveil et une petite boîte d'ébène noire, un peu travaillée. La chambre était monacale, surtout lorsque l'on avait connu l'ancien Dudley! Harry n'en revenait pas. Pourtant il se sentait bien dans cette chambre, en sécurité.

Dudley finit son exercice, puis se tourna à demi vers Harry. Celui ci lui sourit. Tout cela était surréaliste! Être dans la chambre de Dudley, sans cris ni douleurs, comme deux cousins revenants pour des vacances et heureux de se revoir.

"-Félicitations pour ta victoire. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais vaincu un poids lourd de 18 ans. ça n'a pas dû être facile?

-Ah ça? Ouais c'est sûr mais bon tu sais... enfin merci. Et toi? Ton école? Tout se passe bien?

-...ben, pas trop. Je m'en sors en cours mais tu sais avec le retour de Voldemort...

-Le fumier qui a buté tes parents?

-Oui. Personne ne veut croire qu'il est bien revenu, donc je passe pour un dingue."

Harry voulait donner le change et avoir l'air de s'en ficher, mais l'attitude distante de Dumbeldore, le fait de revenir à Privet Drive même avec un Dudley changé, être loin de Ron et de Sirius, tout cela le rongeait. Il s'attendit à ce que Dudley fasse une réflexion ou pose des questions mais son cousin se contenta de revenir vers lui, de s'asseoir à ses cotés et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Sa main immense réchauffa tout de suite Harry.

"-Et toi? ça...va mieux dans ton école?"

Dudley haussa un sourcil et sourit franchement.

"-ça va mieux, Harry, ça va mieux."

Ils commencèrent à discuter, timidement, comme on s'apprivoise. Harry voulut savoir ce qu'était la vie de collégien dans le monde moldu, Dudley demanda des détails sur le quidditch, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord avec le fait que la décoration extérieure était à vomir et rire ensemble à l'idée que l'intérieur promettait d'être pire encore. Dudley annonça comme il put à son cousin que tante Marge arriverait le soir même mais qu'il le soutiendrait, Harry promit de ne pas faire de scandale et posa une seconde sa tête sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami. Il sentit la main de Dudley se resserrer une seconde sur sa taille, et cela lui fit du bien.

"-Potter! Descends tout de suite!"

Ils sursautèrent. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'ils parlaient. Harry se leva en grognant et voulut s'en aller mais Dudley le suivit.

"-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser transformer la maison en atelier du Père Noël tout seul, là mon vieux tu te goures..."

Harry surprit le regard carnassier de Dudley et sourit, encore. Les deux cousins descendirent l'escalier en guerriers comanches prêts à faire sauter un train. Tante Pétunia, sidérée, se fit dépouiller de ses cartons de décorations ridicules et clinquantes et le duel de mauvais goût s'engagea.

Ils avaient bien travaillé. Le salon, la cuisine et le hall d'entrée étaient si chargés de guirlandes, de nœuds et de neige artificielle que cela donnait le tournis. Le sapin de plastique clignotait lui aussi, et Dudley avait dû lui renforcer ses armatures avec du fil de fer tant Harry l'avait couvert de boules. Les deux cousins s'étaient aussi livrés à une bataille de bombe à neige, au point d'être expédiés séance tenante dans la salle de bain par une Petunia partagée entre la joie de voir de nouveau sourire son fils, et la peur qu'il soit contaminé par l'affreux Harry Potter et son monde de sorcellerie.

Torses nus, les deux garçons faisaient de leur mieux pour se laver et décoller la poussière blanche et gluante de leurs cheveux.

Si harry aimait l'eau bouillante et le savon au miel de Pré-au-Lard, Dudley fidèle à ses nouvelles habitudes, faisait ses ablutions à l'eau froide avec un savon au pin. Harry nota avec une pointe de regret qu'une fois débarrassés de leurs vêtements respectifs, leur différence physique sautait littéralement aux yeux.

Dudley était grand, massif, les bras un peu trop longs, les mains immenses, la peau dorée et des épaules si larges qu'Harry aurait pu se lover contre elles et s'y sentir plus qu'à l'aise. L'idée le fit furieusement rougir et il plongea la tête dans la baignoire pour se laver rapidement les cheveux. Ses pensées auparavant brumeuses, se dessinaient de façon plus nettes, un peu trop nettes à son goût. Dudley et lui commençaient tout juste à se voir différemment, à se parler et surtout à vouloir être ensemble, mais cet embryon de relation ne prenait pas du tout le même tour que celle qu'il entretenait avec les Weasley ou Hermione. Elle ressemblait davantage à ce qu'il ressentait avec Cho, quoiqu'en plus piquant, en plus profond et en beaucoup plus effrayant! Il se frotta vigoureusement le crâne dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place.

Dudley l'observait lui aussi. Si harry avait bien grandi, il avait toujours une bonne dizaine de centimètres de moins. Il restait maigre malgré la nourriture abondante de Poudlard, ses cheveux noirs auraient mérité une bonne coupe. Vu que son cousin avait la tête couverte de mousse, il ne pouvait plus voir ses deux émeraudes qui lui dévoraient le visage, la bouche presque trop féminine, mais son cou si fin, si délicat...Dudley y passa les doigts, si légèrement qu'Harry ne réagit pas. Puis rapidement, le jeune moldu passa un chandail propre et sortit de la salle d'eau.

Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, Harry put recommencer à respirer. Son cou le chauffait si délicieusement...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Il est enfin arrivé. Je suis nerveux, alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui pouvait me calmer, j'ai sorti mes livres de cours et je me suis remis à étudier. J'ai passé la matinée à cogner comme un sourd sur mon sac, j'ai les mains en sang. Résultat, ma mère hurle d'horreur et mon père déclare à tout le monde que je suis un dur de dur.

Pendant ce temps, j'attendais qu'il arrive. Je suis même entré dans sa chambre tôt ce matin. Elle était si froide que j'ai allumé le chauffage, et je lui ai aussi mis des draps propres sur son lit ainsi qu'une couverture supplémentaire. Bon, pour le ménage, qu'il se débrouille, je veux bien être gentil mais je ne suis pas femme de chambre! Pas de risque que mes parents remarquent mes attentions, s'ils avaient pu inoculé le virus de la pneumonie dans cette pièce et y mettre quelques mines, ils l'auraient fait. Ils le détestent vraiment...dire qu'il y a encore moins d'un an, je pensais vraiment le haïr moi aussi. Et aujourd'hui, je l'attends avec impatience. J'en viens presque à remercier les Detraqueurs. Depuis cette attaque, je vois les choses par mes propres yeux, j'aime ce que je veux vraiment aimer. Le lien qui m'unissait à mes parents à été rompu ce jour là. Parfois, bien sûr, j'aimerais redevenir comme avant, aveugle et sourd, bien au chaud dans le cocon qu'ils ont si brillamment conçu pour moi. Je pourrais de nouveau chercher à blesser Harry, mais cela m'est impossible aujourd'hui même si je le voulais.

Je veux te revoir, Harry...

Il est arrivé. J'ai entendu le bruit de la voiture et les cris de mon père, le bruit de ses pas quand il a monté les escaliers, son brouhaha dans la chambre quand il y a fait un peu de ménage. Et puis il est venu dans ma chambre.

Un ange.

Il est si mignon. Je n'arrives même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? C'est une chose de croire désirer, de fantasmer sur un souvenir, de lui acheter un cadeau, mais l'avoir en face de soi, et surtout comprendre que c'est plus sérieux qu'une poussée d'hormones, c'est totalement différent. C'est...adulte comme sentiment. Je panique. Je ne suis pas gay pourtant, ça ne me fait qu'avec Harry. C'est douloureux, et merveilleux tout à la fois. Je le veux bien sûr, mais il y a autre chose. Je crois qu'à mon désir de l'été précédent, s'ajoute un vrai coup de foudre. Bon sang, Harry, ta magie me fait peur.

"-Salut Dudley.

-Salut...Harry"

J'ai eu du mal à reconnaitre ma voix. J'ai bien cru qu'il avait remarqué à quel point elle est tremblante et rauque. Mais il se contente de sourire en regardant mes livres de cours. Non, j'ai changé, alors tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as plus le droit de te moquer de moi! Moi je...moi je...je ne veux pas croire que pour toi tout est pareil, comme autrefois! Ne te venge pas Harry, je t'en prie...Alors je suis agressif.

"-Tu veux quelque chose?"

Il a l'air surpris, un peu effrayé aussi.

"-Juste te dire merci pour le chauffage et les draps. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire?

-J'étudie. Mais assieds toi, si tu veux."

Il s'assoit sur mon lit. Je finis mon exercice, plus par fierté, pour mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Il m'a fait mal, et je crois qu'il ne s'en ai pas rendu compte. Je réagis comme les pouffiasses du collège près du mien, c'est pathétique.

Il regarde ma décoration, surtout la petite boite sur la table de chevet. Il résiste au désir de l'ouvrir et c'est tant mieux pour moi, vu que c'est là ou je range tout ce qui lui appartient. J'imagine sa tête s'il découvrait mon secret...Il me félicite pour ma victoire, on parle un peu de ce sorcier qui a tué ses parents, de mon école, de la décoration de la maison. On parle, tout simplement. Je me sens un peu bête, gauche, et puis j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

"-Ecoute Harry, il faut que tu sache que tante Marge arrive ce soir et va passer les fêtes avec nous.

-...non..."

Il est encore plus pâle, mon beau Harry. Il panique et je le comprends. A côté de tante Marge, mes parents sont des saints. Elle a le don de trouver les mots les plus cruels, e taper là ou ça fait le plus mal, et comme maintenant mes géniteurs savent qu'Harry est sur la sellette s'il ne fait que toucher sa baguette, ils ne vont pas se priver pour encourager Marge à le trainer dans la boue.

"-Je t'aiderais, je te le promets, je serais là, de ton côté, Harry."

Il a l'air surpris, puis soulagé, vraiment soulagé. Il me donne ce sourire que j'attendais, un vrai sourire de confiance. Et il s'abandonne sur mon épaule. Mon coeur s'arrête.

"-Merci Dudley."

Ma main s'attarde sur sa taille. elle est si fine que je pourrais sans problèmes en faire le tour avec les doigts.

"-de rien."

J'ai envie de le protéger.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tante Marge et Molaire arrivèrent dans la soirée, juste à temps pour le dîner. Harry s'y attendait, et les premières salves de venin ne l'atteignirent pas autant que la vieille femme aigrie ne l'aurait souhaité. Ou alors l'insistance de Dudley a reprendre son rôle de neveu parfait y fut pour quelque chose.

Le Survivant était impressionné par la facilité qu'avait son cousin à se créer un masque. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il redevenait le Dudley bouffi et servile qui minaudait devant sa parentèle et puis, alors qu'Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé le changement de son cousin, celui ci se retournait et enlevait de son visage son sourire niais. Il prenait d'un coup dix ans de plus, son regard s'attristait, et il lui souriait, ou lui pressait simplement la main. Puis la transformation s'opérait dans le sens inverse. Aux détails près qu'il n'insultait pas Harry, détournait l'attention de Marge, le servait copieusement l'air de ne pas y penser. Dudley tenait sa promesse. Et Harry fondait devant ses yeux profonds. Quinze années de souffrances et d'humiliations étaient balayées, il ne détestait plus, il voulait croire que quelque chose de nouveau, de familial, s'installait entre eux. A ceci près qu'au fond de lui, une petite voix s'obstinait à lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de familial à ce qui se tendait en lui vers son cousin. Qu'il était trop content de le revoir, qu'il ne regrettait ni le Terrier ni le square Grimmaud. Et aussi que sa nuque le brûlait, que sa taille avait froid de ne plus être serrée par une grande patte de boxeur. Qu'il avait été bien contre l'épaule de son cousin. Que Cho dans son esprit avait le fade des souvenirs oubliés. Tout allait trop vite.

Mais il profita de cette relative sécurité et de cette aide bienfaisante autant qu'il put.

Cela dura les quelques jours qui les séparaient de Noël. Outre, le fait de le soutenir, Dudley envoyait paître ses amis en visite pour rester avec lui. Ils partaient marcher dans Privet Drive, sans parler ou au contraire, en faisant des batailles de boules de neige. Harry découvrait avec un plaisir infini qu'il pouvait rire dans le monde des moldus, en particulier à Privet Drive. Et Dudley riait lui aussi, d'un rire qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais entendu, et ce rire résonnait en lui encore longtemps après. Dudley utilisait l'excuse de se muscler pour faire les corvées les plus difficiles comme pelleter la neige devant la maison, ou déplacer l'énorme valise de la tante Marge. Le soir, quand les adultes ronflaient à en faire craquer les joints des murs, il venait dans sa chambre ou l'invitait dans la sienne et Harry savait qu'un lait chaud, des gâteaux venaient combler sa faim. Alors ils discutaient sans voir le temps passer, ou regardaient un film sur le poste de Dudley qui entourait d'autorité les épaules d'un Harry au paradis. Harry essayait de ne pas trop penser, mais les journées commençaient lui paraître longues, et l'envie d'arriver aux nuits qui le rapprochaient encore de Dudley devenait plus forte.

Mais l'atmosphère évoluait de façon pesante au 4 Privet Drive car si Dudley et lui se rapprochaient le plus discrètement possible, le peu qui filtrait n'échappait pas aux yeux perçants de Tante Petunia.

Celle-ci n'appréciait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait. Un Harry souriant, heureux, un Dudley adulte, protecteur avec ce je ne sais quoi envers Harry, et de même ce je ne sais quoi d'Harry pour Dudley, qui lui faisait se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Mais surtout un Dudley qui la regardait parfois d'un air si froid, si grave qu'elle en frissonnait. Son fils était un inconnu dans ces moments là, des moments de plus en plus fréquents. Cela ne pouvait être que de la faute de ce maudit Potter, c'était la seule explication.

Elle profita d'une après-midi où les deux garçons étaient sortis, pour en discuter sérieusement avec son mari et la tante Marge. Que le sorcier reste à la maison, ils y étaient contraints. Mais ils n'avaient pas signés pour que cela se passe bien. Et si les ennuis semblaient être de menus accidents, on ne pourrait rien leur reprocher. Le plan était parfait, la première phase serait leur cadeau de Noël.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry profitait au maximum de cette soirée de Noël. Son oncle et sa tante avaient fait mine d'apprécier ses chocolats, une lettre de Ron et d'Hermione l'avait assuré de nombreux présents de la part du monde des sorciers bien au chaud à Poudlard, Sirius lui avait aussi écrit et tout cela lui avait mis du baume au coeur. Le repas ne valait pas celui que lui offrait les elfes de l'école en cette occasion, mais il était bon, et chose rare, tante Petunia l'avait copieusement servi.

Dudley, rompu aux méthodes de sa famille, devenait plus sombre au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, malgré tous les présents dont il avait été couvert: gants de boxe, un nouveau sac de sable, des jeux vidéos, de l'argent...Il avait offert une bouteille de vieux cognac pour son père, un chemisier de soie pour sa mère, et ceux ci s'extasiaient devant ses présents. Mais lui surveillait Harry comme du lait sur le feu car les mines de conspirateurs du clan Dursley l'inquiétait. Ils regardaient Harry avec avidité.

Celui-ci, fatigué par les corvées imposées par son oncle, et par une partie de boules de neige avec Dudley, piquait du nez dans son assiette, tout à ses pensées, quand Molaire lui attrapa la cheville.

L'horrible bouledogue s'ennuyait et sous les instigations de sa maitresse, s'attaqua de bon coeur à une jambe maigre.

Il avait hésité un bon moment car le rapport de force était semble-t-il un peu différent cette fois ci. Au lieu de tous s'acharner sur ce qui apparaissait être le plus faible comme une meute de hyènes, l'un d'entre eux protégeait à distance le mouton noir. Molaire avait donc attendu un signe de la main bouffie de Marge pour agir. Une fois ses crocs plantés dans le mollet de Harry, il s'y accrocha, malgré les mouvements sauvages du garçon pour se libérer.

Harry cria en sentant une machoire se refermer sur sa jambe. La douleur était si vive qu'elle lui donnait la nausée et la bête, bien décidée à défendre son beefteck, ne lâchait pas d'un pouce. Il tomba de sa chaise en emportant la nappe et tout le contenu de la table dans sa chute, commença à secouer sa jambe, donner des coups à Molaire pour qu'il le lâche avant de l'avoir totalement estropié. Ce fut le signal pour la curée.

"-La porcelaine de ma Grand Mère!

-Sale voyou! Regardes ce que tu as fait!

-Momo, mon chéri! Arrêtes ça tout de suite petit saligaud! Mon pauvre Molaire!"

_taisez vous, pitié, que quelqu'un l'enlève..._

"-Tu es fier de toi? Et dire que nous l'avons accueilli à table! Ce n'est vraiment qu'un parasite!

-J'ai tellement honte qu'il soit de notre famille...

-Je te l'avais bien dis Petunia, sa place est dans une maison de correction, comme sans doute son ivrogne de père à son âge!"

_Ce n'est pas vrai!..._

-LA FERME! MOLAIRE! TU LE LÂCHES! TOUT DE SUITE!"

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, l'humain qui avait crié, attrapa le chien par la peau du coup, lui ouvrit la gueule et lui en retira sa proie. Le bouledogue, la mâchoire douloureuse, fila sous un fauteuil. Il y eut un blanc. Les trois adultes, sidérés, en restèrent pantois.

"-Dudlynouchet?"

Tante Pétunia regarda son fils comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, mais il en fallut davantage pour impressionner tante Marge, qui ne pouvant décemment pas enguirlander son neveu devant le cafard que représentait Potter, déversa de nouveau sa bile sur Harry.

"-Comment as tu osé frapper mon chien? S'il ta mordu, c'est que tu le méritais, sale parasite! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort avec tes fichus parents?"

Harry pleurait. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal. Oncle Vernon et tante Marge voulurent le saisir par la peau du cou et lui faire dieu seul savait quoi, mais Dudley plaça son corps massif devant eux. Harry en profita. Il se remit péniblement debout et clopina jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je savais bien qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Ils étaient très gentils, trop gentils avec Harry. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à ce fichu clébard. Harry est si maigre, la blessure a dû être importante. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le suivre, le soigner, ne pas voir son regard déçu. Je crois qu'il avait espéré, même inconsciemment, que mes parents changeraient eux aussi. Dans le silence qui a suivi son départ, je me suis mis à aider ma mère à tout nettoyer. Je suis si furieux que le peu de vaisselle intacte explose entre mes doigts à force de les serrer. Je les hais. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça? Harry, mon pauvre Harry...

Je dois donner le change, sinon il risque encore plus gros, mes parents ne lui pardonneront jamais de m'avoir "changé". Comme si évoluer était un crime. Il a fallu sourire, demander un nouveau bout de gâteau, redevenir Dudlynouchet. ça a pris du temps, mais ils ont marché. Les minutes passent, puis les heures...je dois caresser Molaire, sourire aux insultes lancées à Harry à travers les murs, goûter le cognac que j'ai offert à mon père. Il a un goût de cendres mais cela doit plaire aux autres car il la finisse en deux temps trois mouvements. J'ai dû mal à y croire. C'est en titubant qu'ils grimpent les escaliers. Maman rigole, les joues rouges, je ne serais pas si inquiet pour Harry que je me mettrais à rire moi aussi.

"-Oooooh Vernonnnnn!"

Pitié, il y a des choses que je préfère ignorer. Ils sont devant la porte de mon cousin.

"-Joyeux Noël, fils de ***!"

Je note, plus elle boit, plus ma tante est vulgaire. Mais vu la façon dont tout ce petit monde zigzague dans le couloir, je serais bientôt libre. Ma mère me couvre de baisers, tante Marge fait de même *beurk*, mon père essaie de me briser la main dans une étreinte virile et la bande va se coucher du sommeil du juste, le devoir accompli.

Joyeux Noël.

J'entre dans ma chambre et j'attends qu'ils dorment. Je les hais tellement. ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je croyais ressentir pour Harry toutes ces années. C'est plus...vrai. J'ai envie de leur cogner dessus, et de leur imprimer le visage à l'interieur de leur tête. Je dois respirer, me calmer, j'essaie du moins. Ils sont ma famille. Les gens normaux ne pensent pas ça de leur famille. Mais une famille normale ne lance pas un chien sur les jambes des membres qu'elle n'aime pas. Je les hais...

ça y est, ils ronflent. Je dois aller à la salle de bains prendre de quoi soigner Harry. Au moment de partir, je me souviens. Nous sommes le soir de Noël. Je prends son cadeau et je file sur la pharmacie. Je prends ce qu'il me faut, ça sert à ça de se mettre les mains en sang, je connais un peu les premiers soins. Je veux devenir médecin plus tard. Seul Harry le sais, je n'en ai parlé qu'à lui. Pas même à mon entraîneur ou miss Marcy. Juste à lui.

Bon, tout le monde dors à poings fermés. Je gratte à sa porte.

"-Harry..."

Pas de réponse. Mais la chambre est trop silencieuse pour me faire croire à son sommeil. Je rééssaie. Ne me repousse pas...

"-Harry...ouvres moi."

S'il te plait. J'entends qu'il clopine jusqu'à la porte. Il m'ouvre tout doucement, il pleure encore même s'il essaie de me le cacher. Il a enlever son jean's et mis une serviette sur sa jambe comme pansement de fortune. Je les hais...

**oOoOoOo**

Harry sanglotait de douleur. Molaire avait fait du bon travail. Le garçon avait bien failli tourner de l'œil. Il s'était déshabillé comme il avait pu et mis une serviette sur la morsure. Les insultes arrivaient jusqu'à lui, les rires gras. Cela lui était encore plus douloureux que son mollet en charpie. Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait qu'il n'entendait pas Dudley se moquer de lui. Son cousin l'avait si brusquement défendu, il était si furieux contre Molaire...Harry perdu, attrapa la serviette de Dudley et y plongea son visage ruisselant. Il voulait que tout ce bruit cesse. Il voulait être avec Dudley.

Le silence. Des ronflements. Marge l'avait encore accablé au travers de la porte, mais trop ivre pour essayer de rentrer. Tout le monde devait dormir. Quel Noël...

Harry soupira et se remit à pleurer. Cinq ans à Poudlard, cinq christmas time avec Ron, Hagrid, Hermione avaient gommé de sa mémoire ceux de sa petite enfance. Ou peut-être était-ce ce si troublant nouveau Dudley la cause de tout?

Soudain, un petit grattement à sa porte le fit paniquer.

"-Harry..."

Il hésita, prit par une ancienne peur. Il était à demi nu, dans la sécurité relative de sa chambre. Puis un autre grattement.

"-Harry...ouvres moi."

Dudley.

Encore un peu inquiet, Harry marcha comme il put à la porte en essuyant ses larmes. Dudley, étrangement délicat pour une personne aussi imposante, entra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Puis il mit dans les bras de Harry son matériel de soins et, avant que le Survivant n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il le souleva de terre et le porta comme une mariée jusqu'au petit lit.

"-...Du...Dudley?"

Harry gêné, enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et crut mourir d'une combustion spontanée quand deux mains d'une exquise douceur lui enlevèrent le bandage de fortune et lui firent un pansement correct. Puis Dudley s'assit à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Il paraissait accablé et aussi,...troublé. Ses doigts contre la cuisse de Harry tremblaient. Il finit par regarder son cousin.

"-Je suis désolé, Harry. J'avais promis que je te protégerais et voilà le résultat."

Harry posa la tête contre l'épaule de Dudley. Ce geste lui devenait familier, et comme à l'accoutumée, Dudley lui prit doucement la taille.

"-Ne t'excuses pas. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, tu sais. Je crois..."

Harry hésita.

"-Je crois que je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais ici sans toi..."

Le blond ne répondit pas mais le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Dudley sortit de sa poche un minuscule paquet qu'il fourra dans les mains du jeune sorcier. Celui ci mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son cousin venait de lui faire un cadeau. Il sourit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami pour clopiner jusqu'à son placard pour y prendre le paquet acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Dudley eut la même réaction que lui une seconde plus tôt.

Surprise.

Sourire.

"-Joyeux Noël Dudley.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry."

Le sus-nommé comprit que son cousin n'ouvrirait pas son présent avant qu'il n'en ai fait de même avec le sien aussi ôta-t-il précautionneusement le papier glacé noir de ce qui était à première vue une petite boîte à bijou. Harry l'ouvrit très lentement.

"-Un vif d'or!"

Le petit brun regarda le collier, puis Dudley avec un étonnement ravi. Pas plus gros qu'un petit pois, d'un vert semblable à ses yeux, un petit vif d'or reposait dans son écrin. La chaine d'or aussi mince qu'un fil n'entravait pas les minuscules ailes de vivet. Ne serait-ce la taille, la couleur et la mobilité, le collier était semblable en tout point à un véritable vif d'or. Si Dudley ne comprenait pas ce que disait Harry, celui ci voyait bien que son cousin était heureux d'avoir tapé juste.

"-mais comment tu as su? Tu n'as jamais vu de vif d'or! C'est magnifique! mercimercimerci Dudley!

-Ben...comment dire...j'ai vu que tu dessinais ça et...euh..."

Il n'eut pas à chercher ses mots plus longtemps. Harry lui avait sauté au cou. Il hésita et le serra doucement contre lui. Ses lèvres ne purent résister à la tentation de se presser contre ce cou trop proche, au parfum de miel. Harry ne se dégagea pas, trop surpris, trop troublé, trop heureux aussi. Il ne se recula que pour demander à Dudley de lui attacher le bijou. Dudley lui avait fait un magnifique présent, il s'était profondément intéressé à son monde, il avait choisi, réfléchi, créé ce qui pouvait lui faire le plus grand plaisir. Ce petit vif d'or était a preuve que Dudley tenait à lui, s'intéressait à lui. Il se colla de nouveau contre le torse de son cousin, balbutiant de contentement. Même les élancements de sa jambe ne comptaient plus. Il invita du regard son cousin à ouvrir son propre cadeau.

**oOoOoOo**

J'aime Harry. J'en suis sûr maintenant. J'aime Harry Potter. Je me doutais bien que le motif lui plaisait, mais à ce point là, je dois avoir une bonne fée qui veille sur moi. Quand il se jette dans mes bras aussi fort que sa blessure le lui permet, je crois que j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Il est doux comme une caresse et il sent si bon...Quand je l'embrasse au creux de son cou, il ne s'en va pas. Bien au contraire, il se niche encore plus contre moi. Je ne perds sa chaleur que lorsqu'il me demande d'attacher ce...vif d'or puisque ça s'appelle comme ça...

Est ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il se tortille à moitié sur mes genoux? Mais je ne bande pas. C'est étrange. Je le désire tellement que je dois m'apaiser chaque soir avant nos petites entrevues, mais là rien. Je crois que le fait de me découvrir véritable amoureux me comble suffisamment, du moins pour le moment. Notre étreinte toute chaste qu'elle soit n'est pas particulièrement amicale, si ma mère nous voyait elle en ferait une syncope. Harry potter ronronnant dans mes bras vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pull trop grand et d'un caleçon, et moi lui embrassant le creux de l'épaule.

Mais je suis si content de lui avoir fait plaisir! Il va porter mon collier, ça j'en suis sûr et même si nous allons de nouveau être séparés, il aura un peu de moi avec lui... Je deviens romantique en plus...misère.

J'en suis encore à le câliner quand il m'invite à ouvrir mon propre cadeau. Je prends tout mon temps. Je me demande si je serais aussi patient s'il me laissait le déshabiller...

mauvaises pensées. Je suis amoureux et pour le moment, je dois gérer ça, point.

J'ai terminé d'enlever le papier et je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai dans les mains un petit cahier noir, un petit bocal d'encre grenat et une longue plume d'un rouge vif. Tout cela vient du monde de Harry, celui de la sorcellerie. Je regarde mon cousin. Il a l'air un peu inquiet de mon manque de réaction. Je le serre encore plus contre moi pour le rassurer. Et pour en profiter aussi, je ne suis pas un saint.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est Harry?

-c'est pour qu'on puisse se parler quand on sera dans nos écoles."

Alors là je sèche. Je caresse le cahier, je l'ouvre, je le retourne, j'embrasse Harry sur le front.

"-Comment ça?"

Il se dégage doucement pour aller chercher un cahier noir identique, un pot d'encre bronze et une plume brune.

"-Ouvres le tien."

Docile, j'obéis pendant qu'il trempe sa plume et écris dans le sien. Tout d'un coup, je vois quelque chose s'inscrire dans le cahier sur mes genoux.

**OoOoOo**

_Merci Dudley._

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux, mais au soulagement de Harry, ce fut enthousiasmé qu'il lui enlaça, encore, les épaules.

"-Mais c'est génial! et si j'écris dans le mien, ça s'inscrit dans le tien, c'est ça?

-oui..."

Ils allaient pouvoir communiquer. Dudley voulait communiquer avec lui. Bien sûr, cet échange de cadeaux resteraient entre eux mais, ce nouveau lien, les rapprochaient encore. Dudley lui était devenu tellement plus précieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Merci, merci Harry!"

Il n'aurait pas dû crier si fort. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Petunia remua et gémit. Ils se raidirent tous les deux. Il était déjà tard, trop tard pour justifier de la présence de Dudley dans la chambre de son cousin. Il se leva lentement, et serra une dernière fois le petit brun contre lui.

"-Merci infiniment Harry. Je suis vraiment...merci quoi. Ton cadeau est super.

_le tien aussi! j'en reviens pas que tu aies pu me faire faire un vif d'or!"

Ils se sourirent, mais Dudley n'entendant pas sa mère ronfler, s'inquiéta.

"- il est déjà tard, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-...oui..."

Harry baissa la tête, piteux. Il aurait bien aimé que son cousin reste. Mais Dudley lui saisit le menton entre les doigts, et, au moment de sortir de la pièce, lui effleura les lèvres des siennes. Ce fut si léger que le Survivant ne fut pas sûr d'avoir réellement senti cette caresse, et Dudley disparu.

Harry, sonné, retourna à son lit. Le petit vif d'or se balançait à son cou. Le journal scintilla une seconde. Harry l'ouvrit.

_Bonne nuit Harry._

_Bonne nuit Dudley._

Chacun dans sa chambre se coucha.

Mais Dudley n'arrivait pas à dormir, savourant et craignant son baiser.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, ne sachant comment aborder cette ébauche de baiser, s'il devait l'oublier ou se laisser aller à cette folle envie d'en vouloir plus.


	5. Chapitre 5: tout devient plus compliqué

**Je suis toujours sidérée de voir les reviews arriver, merci infiniment! **

**Alounet et Ptitcoeurfragile, voici la suite qui commence à voir les choses évoluer de façons plus précises ^^**

**Tezuka, en effet, c'est léger. Mais Dudley n'est pas médecin (encore) et cette blessure aura aussi un autre rôle à jouer plus tard dans l'histoire. La morsure étant propre et bien desinfectée, Harry ne risque rien de fâcheux. Par contre, non, pas de fuite de prévue, c'est bien trop tôt! Harry a une guerre sur le feu, Dudley est encore un peu paumé, ce sont deux ados...encore une fois, même dans cet univers magique, cela doit être plausible. Donc non, ils ne vont pas couchés ensembles tout de suite et non, ils ne vont pas brusquement filer à l'anglaise. **

**Et j'ajoute que jamais, JAMAIS! je ne ferais de grossesse masculine.**

**Barragan, oui, dans les livres, Dudley, tout comme Petunia sont blonds. J'ai tenu à ce qu'il en reste ainsi et je me base essentiellement sur les livres. Merci d'aimer cette fiction malgré tout ^^!**

**Merci aussi à M :3 j'ai trouvé ça craquant de leur faire chercher des cadeaux pour chacun, ça montre leur évolution, l'effort qu'ils font pour mieux se connaitre!**

**merci Blue, voici le nouveau chapitre demandé ^^**

**Merci Raspoutine66 pour ces critiques constructives. Marge risque de te reserver quelques surprises, j'espère que tu les aimeras. ^^**

**Merci aussi à Lilywen et Matsuyama, vous êtes des amours de suivre comme ça!**

**merci enfin à tous les followers, ceux que j'ai oublié de citer, ceux qui lisent...MERCIIIII! :3**

**oOoOoOo**

Miss Marcy m'a dit un jour qu'il est très facile de fuir, mais terrible de revenir. Encore une fois, elle a raison.

J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur.

Il est cinq heures du matin et je tape déjà sur mon sac de sable. Les grincements de son balancier vont sans doute vriller les tympans des trois ivrognes qui cuvent dans les chambres du fond, mais je m'en fiche. Je vais réveiller Harry et je m'en fiche aussi. Enfin non, je ne m'en fiche pas mais je veux faire comme si.

Je l'ai embrassé.

J'ai embrassé Harry.

Et j'ai peur parce que j'ai fait rentrer mon rêve dans la réalité. Ce que je ressens pour lui ne fait que grandir de seconde en seconde, et je n'ai plus aucun contrôle de mes émotions. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui, être séparé par ces deux portes me rend fou, et devoir être distant avec lui dès que mes parents ou ma tante sont là, c'est encore pire.

Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir volé ce baiser, au contraire. Je voudrais sentir encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai froid sans elles. Je sais que je l'aime, j'ai accepter le fait que je l'aime mais au fond, qu'en est-il de lui? Je sais qu'il m'apprécie, qu'il n'a plus peur de moi, et même, qu'il a besoin de moi. Il vient chercher mes bras le soir, comme un petit chaton craintif, mais est ce de l'amitié, un besoin de tendresse? Et si je n'étais qu'un réconfort dans une famille de dingues qui lui veulent du mal, un rempart contre eux?

Je ne suis pas une midinette romantique. ça ne me suffit pas d'être là dans la coulisse, prêt à l'aider.

J'ai un cœur, un corps et des désirs inassouvis à défaut d'être avoués. Nous ne nous voyons que très peu de temps dans l'année, alors je sais qu'une relation ne sera pas facile.

Wouaaah...là, je dois m'asseoir.

Une relation, j'envisage une relation avec Harry.

J'ai déjà eu des petites amies, surtout depuis que je suis champion de boxe. J'ai été déniaisé il y a quelques mois par une porteuse de pancarte de ring, bref, je ne suis pas totalement novice en la matière. Mais avec lui, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est sérieux. Je veux plus qu'une étreinte avec Harry. Je veux qu'il m'aime.

Mais peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber? Redevenir comme avant? Me trouver une gentille fille brune avec de grands yeux verts, une fille qui plairait à mes parents? Ce serait si simple...C'est un garçon, un sorcier, mon cousin germain! Ma famille le déteste, il ne veut surtout pas vivre dans le monde non magique et il n'est pas gay. J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser mais un soir, il m'a parler de cette petite garce, Cho Chang. Une jolie petite asiatique de son école, bien comme il faut, sorcière et joueuse de quidditch. Tout ce qu'il peut désirer. Harry aime les filles. Et comme un idiot je lui ai dit que je les aimait moi aussi, les filles.

Je suis un imbécile.

Je pleure. Cela faisait longtemps, tiens. Je suis fatigué de tout ça.

A force de me triturer les méninges assis sur une chaise, je ne vois pas le jour se lever, mais les premiers rayons entrent doucement dans ma chambre. C'est magnifique. La lumière rose et or illumine tout, ma petite boîte d'ebène, mon lit que je n'ai même pas défait, mon journal magique. Harry tu es comme cette lumière, tu sublime tout ce que tu touches. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Les mots d'amour se pressent dans ma gorge, et si je pleure ce n'est pas parce que je suis accablé, mais parce que j'aime passionnément un être unique. J'ai la chance inouïe de connaitre un sentiment aussi fort et puisque je n'y peux plus rien, autant le vivre intensément.

Et puis après tout, il ne m'a pas repoussé hier. Il a sans doute été trop surpris pour le faire, mais je veux croire qu'il n'a pas trouvé mon baiser désagréable.

J'ouvres ce petit cahier qu'il m'a offert. Il n'a pas écrit depuis des mots d'insultes ou de menaces, pas de colère ou de peur. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Je regarde l'heure. 7h00. Il est un petit peu tôt mais bon, je n'aime pas attendre, et si je dois être fixé sur nous deux, autant que cela soit tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des plumes d'oie et de l'encre, mais j'arrive à écrire péniblement.

_Harry, tu es reveillé?_

J'attends, une minute, puis deux, puis dix. Rien ne vient. Il doit encore dormir, ou il ne veut pas répondre. J'ai une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Et puis le cahier scintille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surpris. Un cahier qui brille tout seul, même quand on s'y attend, ça peut surprendre. Je regarde. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit loquace.

_Oui_

Ce n'est pas gagné mais au moins il répond. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire, une excuse, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi les simples mots ne viennent pas aussi facilement que les insultes? J'étais si fort à ce jeu là avant. Mais un chien aboie dehors, sur le malheureux livreur de lait qui n'a pas pris de vacances, lui. J'y suis!

_Ta jambe doit te faire mal._

_Oui, un peu._

Allez Dudley, un peu de courage! Je veux être face à face avec lui. Il est peut-être le garçon-qui-a-survécu (ce surnom débile me fait grogner à chaque fois), mais moi je suis vice-champion national junior de boxe anglaise! Je ne suis plus un gros lâche. Et si je veux avoir mes réponses, je dois le voir.

_Attends j'arrive, je vais te refaire le pansement avant que mes parents ne se réveillent._

Je sais qu'il hésite. Notre baiser flotte entre nos deux chambres et remplit tout le temps qu'il met à me répondre.

_d'accord._

J'attrape la pharmacie que je n'ai pas rangé hier soir, de puissants anti-douleurs et je vais jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans le couloir, j'essaie de ne pas faire de bruits mais les ronflements sonores du trio de choc sont trop nets pour qu'ils se réveillent de sitôt. Harry a déjà entrouvert sa porte. Le sort en est jeté. Si je puis dire.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry avait essayé de dormir, mais sans succès. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal malgré les soins de Dudley, et lorsque la douleur s'estompait, son soigneur s'imposait à lui et lui retournait le cerveau.

Harry reconnaissait, quoiqu'avec difficulté, que son cousin le fascinait et l'attirait de façon plus qu'amicale. Leurs petites câlineries lors des soirées DVD-discussions étaient à la limite du fruit défendu, et il le savait bien. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Ron lui prendre la taille de cette façon, il ne s'était jamais abandonné sur l'épaule d'Hermione, et sa pudeur légendaire lui interdisait de se montrer autrement que totalement couvert devant ses camarades de chambre. N'avait-il pas conservé la quasi totalité de ses vêtements lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, au moment de plonger dans le lac noir? Pourtant, il avait souhaité plus de contact encore la veille, et les yeux de Dudley le brulaient.

Il se retourna sur son lit. Et si Dudley jouait avec lui?

"-impossible..."

Il avait pris de très gros risques en le protégeant contre Molaire et ses parents, il lui avait fait un cadeau magnifique. Harry fit rouler le vif d'or et d'aventurine entre ses doigts. Non, Dudley ne lui voulait pas de mal. Alors quoi? Pourquoi cette si douce et pourtant si dérangeante esquisse de baiser? Dudley le protégeait mais était-ce par pitié? Par amitié? Par expiation d'années de martyrisation? Et lui même, Harry Potter que voulait-il vraiment?

Le sorcier avait essayé de se rattraper à l'image de Cho autant qu'il l'avait pu mais de guerre lasse, il avait fini par abandonner. Le baiser humide qu'elle lui avait donné, fade, juste une ventouse chaude contre sa bouche, rien ne valait Dudley. Et puis, il n'avait jamais pu parler avec Cho d'une façon aussi libre. Il aimait Cho parce que c'était une jolie fille, sans doute gentille et puis après? Harry grogna avant de se mettre à pleurer.

"-Dudley..."

Son cousin était devenu indispensable. Il l'écoutait des heures sans parler, ne lui demandait rien d'autre que d'être Harry, et non le garçon qui a survécu, le Survivant, le chef de l'armée de Dumbeldore, la suffragette ultime des gentils gryffondors. Il ne cherchait pas à profiter de sa magie, mais travaillait calmement près de lui sur ses propres cours, pensant pourtant à lui amener du café ou une tasse de chocolat chaud -son péché mignon- lorsqu'il se faisait quelque chose pour lui. Dudley prenait soin de lui et ne niait rien. Il pouvait pleurer sur son épaule chaque fois qu'il le devait, sans que Dudley ne perde patience. Le moldu était un roc inattaquable, inaltérable. Même si cela était fou, Harry avait la certitude qu'une fois niché contre ces épaules si fortes, si solides, même Voldemort ne pourrait rien lui faire.

Le soleil se leva et illumina la pièce, en particulier les photos de ses parents. Ceux-ci lui souriaient comme de coutume, indifférents aux larmes de leur fils unique. Harry leur en voulut une seconde et aussitôt, s'en voulut de leur en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils l'avaient laissé tout seul, mais qu'auraient-ils penser de voir leur enfant se perdre dans un tourbillon pour son cousin germain, garçon et moldu de surcroit?

"-Maman, et si je...l'aimais...?"

Harry n'était pas un lâche. Une fois le mot lâché, il lui explosa en pleine figure.

Il était amoureux. Harry Potter était tombé follement amoureux de son cousin Dudley Dursley. Une différence de plus, de quoi alimenter les potins de Rita Skeeter pour les 20 prochaines années. Et comment affronter le visage dégoûté de Ron, celui médical d'Hermione? Perdre peut-être les seuls vrais amis qu'il avait? Qu'allait en penser Sirius et Remus? Ils seraient sans doute déçus.

"-Ce n'est pas possible...!...Non!"

Harry fut pris de panique. Il ne voulait pas de cet amour! Voldemort, la guerre, Dolores Ombrage, l'AD, il ne voulait pas rajouter ce nouveau tourment!

Peu importait que Dudley lui donne, lui et lui seul ce sentiment de sécurité, et de bienfaisant abandon!

Peu importait que Dudley seul n'envisage pas sa mort comme un élément possible des années à venir, qu'il ne lui demande de faire et de n'être que ce qu'il était lui, Harry!

Peu importait que ses lèvres soient froides et en réclament plus, comme sa taille et son cou, orphelins de doigts puissants!

Peu importait ce délicat vif d'or qui tressautait sur sa poitrine, lien d'amour qu'il ne voulait pas voir! Peu importait que son journal scintille dans le soleil levant pour lui indiquer que son cousin lui avait envoyé un message!...

...Harry se lançait des claques mentales alors qu'il ouvrait déjà leur moyen de communication secret.

_Harry, tu es réveillé?_

Le sus nommé referma le livre d'un coup sec et l'envoya voler dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas voir Dudley ni lui parler, parce que justement, il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait plus. Tiraillé entre son besoin et la honte, il tourna en rond autour de l'objet du délit. Les minutes s'envolèrent. En tremblant, il se saisit de sa plume.

_Oui_

Oui, il était réveillé et quoi qu'il arrive, il ne voulait pas rompre le contact avec Dudley. Il ne le pouvait pas de toute façon. Il avait si froid, se sentait si mal dans cette maison, et plus que tout, il était amoureux.

_Ta jambe doit te faire mal_

_Oui un peu_

Doux euphémisme. Harry avait l'affreuse sensation qu'un elfe de maison particulièrement vicieux lui badigeonnait le mollet de plomb fondu. Le pansement de la veille était d'un brun sale, là ou le sang essayait de sortir malgré tout. Harry ne pouvait que se trainer péniblement d'un point à l'autre.

_Attends j'arrive, je vais te refaire le pansement avant que mes parents ne se réveillent_.

Harry hésita. Il n'était pas tellement plus habillé que la veille, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'enfiler quelque chose sans aide extérieure tant sa jambe était raide. Qui plus est, il ne pourrait avoir de réponse à son tourment qu'en étant face à Dudley. Fuir n'était pas la solution et puis manquerait-il à ce point de courage? Il était l'Elu que diable!

_d'accord._

Il rampa jusqu'à la porte pour l'entrebâiller et retourna en gémissant jusqu'à son lit. Il s'y trouvait à peine que Dudley refermer derrière lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, l'un assis sur son lit, la tête basse et l'autre encore le front posé contre le bois de la porte, incapable de regarder son cousin en face.

Puis, lentement, le jeune moldu se retourna. Dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, ils surent qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, ni à dire pour le moment. Tout était si évident, ils s'aimaient. Leur amour fleurissait tout juste, aussi timidement qu'un bourgeon trop précoce. Il était trop tôt pour mettre des mots. Aussi, ils ne dirent rien à ce moment là.

Dudley desinfecta la plaie et refit le pansement de Harry aussi tendrement qu'il le put, apposa même un timide baiser sur le genoux du sorcier qui rougit, sourit et se nicha dans les bras de son cousin. Celui ci lui fourra dans la bouche deux cachets d'aspirine pour les douleurs et le berça pendant quelques minutes,le temps que le médicament fasse son effet. Puis toujours en silence, il l'aida à s'habiller, et ils descendirent dans la cuisine.

Tante Petunia, le cerveau en marmelade les trouva ainsi, face à face, silencieux, chacun lisant un livre et buvant son thé. Simplement heureux. Et amoureux.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela dura plusieurs jours. Petunia les observait sans jamais cesser, faisant peser sur eux son oeil de rapace. Leur comportement n'avait pas vraiment changé, bien qu'ils ne sortent plus se promener seuls ensemble, car elle ne le supportait pas.

Silencieux, ils le restaient la plupart du temps mais leur complicité s'en retrouvait accrûe. Dudley se montrait irritable sans la présence même légère de son cousin, et le sorcier crépitait de magie effrayée et d'hostilité pour se calmer dès que le grand blond le regardait ou lui touchait simplement l'épaule. Petunia haïssait ce qui se passait. Vernon ou Marge eux, ne voyait qu'une trêve entre deux adolescents, rien de plus. Mais elle, la mère, comprenait que quelque chose d'innommable se déroulait, se mettait en place sous ses yeux impuissants. Elle avait donc demandé à son mari et sa belle-soeur de passer au plan B.

Quoi qu'un peu surpris, ils s'étaient rendus à ses arguments. Après tout, cela blesserait encore le jeune Potter, alors pourquoi pas...

En attendant, elle était plus attachée à leur pas qu'une tique sur un hémophile.

Harry en pleurait presque de rage, mais Dudley avait le don pour le calmer et leur trouver des moments juste pour eux. Il savait mieux que personne endormir la méfiance de sa mère. Leur relation n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais leurs gestes tendres dégageaient vraiment toute leur signification. Sans non dits, une confiance profonde conduisait Harry à rechercher les bras de son cousin, et celui ci l'enlaçait autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés une nouvelle fois. Harry le regrettait mais en était malgré tout soulagé. Il acceptait ses sentiments mais passer le cap d'une relation platonique lui était encore trop difficile. Quand Dudley lui écrivait de venir, ils se pelotonnaient l'un contre l'autre, se fichant bien du film, juste à se regarder, caresser leurs chevelures, parler aussi, un peu. Juste être ensembles et seuls. Ils s'endormaient souvent ainsi, et Dudley restait éveillé pour contempler son cousin qui lui, faisait semblant de dormir.

Harry était heureux, mais se méfiait de sa tante qui, la veille du nouvel an, se montra particulièrement charmante.

Le 31 Décembre, fatigué d'avoir veillé contre Dudley, Harry ne fit pas attention aux préparatifs du repas de réveillon, même lorsque tante Petunia lui demanda de mettre un couvert de plus.

"-Qui doit venir tante Petunia?

-Une amie Harry, viens m'aider dans la cuisine!"

Le choc fut pour la soirée. Quand enfin, la sonnette retentit et Harry fut envoyé par une tante Petunia exultant, ouvrir à l'invitée surprise. Une tornade rose et blonde lui sauta presque dessus.

"-Bonsoir! tu dois être le cousin de mon petit ami Dudley?"


	6. Chapitre 6: je pourrais la tuer

**Voilà notre chapitre 6! Et oui, je suis cruelle, vraiment sans pitié pour eux, mais enfin, j'avoue, je torture mes persos avec une joie sans partage (qui a dit malsaine?...XD)...je dois avouer que je suis incapable de faire des histoires simples et bonbons.**

**bref, merci encore et toujours à vous qui me lisez et qui commentez cette histoire.**

**~Ptitcoeurfragile, ouiiiii, je suis sadique et j'assume :3**

**~Lilywen, Petunia est vraiment odieuse déjà chez Rowling, mais là, je force le trait...bravo à toi aussi pour tes fictions! je m'y suis mise et j'adore.**

**~Light-Ryuk-Chan et TeZuKa, Petunia a des doutes inconcients. elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais elle ne parvient pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Pour le moment, elle veut surtout récupérer sa relation factice avec son fils et isoler encore plus Harry.**

**~Merci à Sharrey et Missgriffy 3**

**~Merci à Aube de Morraili, ton pseudo est magnifique!**

**~Matsuyama et M, vous allez d'ici quelques lignes en savoir plus sur cette petite amie bien encombrante ^^**

**~Mme Potter Snape et Barragan, merci à vous du fond du coeur...**

**Encore une fois, à ceux que je n'a pas cités et ceux qui lisent sans commenter...MMMERRCCIIIIII!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry mit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler ce qui se passait.

Il resta le souffle coupé.

Une petite amie? Dudley avait une petite amie? Il remit ses lunettes droites et regarda, incrédule, l'invitée surprise. Devant lui, sautillante et souriante, une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, aussi blonde qu'il était possible de le devenir sans faire fondre ses cheveux, attendait qu'il la laisse entrer. Harry dut reconnaitre qu'elle était plutôt jolie, si on aimait ce genre. Des yeux bleus lourdement fardés, un corset menaçant d'exploser, un jean's plus que moulant et une bouche en coeur. Sans dire un mot, il lui fit juste assez de place pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la maison. Elle en profita pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

"-Au fait, je m'appelle Tam, enchantée!"

Harry qui se retenait de pleurer face à l'Armageddon émotionnel que l'arrivée de la supposée petite amie de Dudley venait de déclencher, ne répondit pas. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Les sons lui arrivaient comme dans un aquarium, ni les gloussements de Marge, ni le ton mielleux de son oncle et de sa tante ne l'atteignaient. Il restait là, la porte encore entrouverte, glacé par le courant d'air qui s'engouffrait dans sa poitrine à la place de son coeur. Contre sa peau, le vif d'or pesait soudain trop lourd pour lui. Dudley lui avait menti.

Il referma lentement la porte. La colère qu'il aurait dû ressentir ne venait pas. Il se sentait juste brisé, trahi.

**OoOoOoO**

Je reconnaitrais cette voix stridente entre mille. Ce parfum de patchouli aussi. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que mon plan d'un soir préféré me saute au cou et m'embrasse à la française, avec la langue. Et tous les adultes de rirent et d'applaudir. J'aimais bien Tam, autant qu'on peut aimer une fille que l'on a baisé comme ça, quelques fois, sans même y penser ou prendre du plaisir. Elle faisait partie de mes plus audacieuses groupies depuis que je suis dans les meilleurs boxeurs juniors nationaux.

Harry...

J'essaie de me dégager de l'étreinte de Tam comme je peux et je le cherche des yeux. Il est dans l'embrasure de la porte, petit, frêle, les épaules frissonnantes. Je sais qu'il retient ses larmes, et quand il me regarde c'est avec de la colère et de la déception. Le monde s'écroule autour de moi;

Je fais un pas vers lui, je dois lui expliquer ce qui se passe alors que je n'y comprends rien non plus. J'ai couché quelques fois avec Tam et nous sommes restés en bons termes, point à la ligne! Je suis sur le point de dire quelque chose à mon cousin quand ma chère mère repousse Tam dans mes bras.

"-vous êtes si mignons tous les deux! Tam m'a expliqué que vous vous voyiez régulièrement depuis presque un an?"

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents proéminentes et je comprends mieux. Soit elle se doute de mes sentiments, et elle espère tout tuer dans l'oeuf en blessant Harry le plus possible, soit elle ne fait que pressentir ce qui se passe mais pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que Harry se retrouve isolé face à nous tous? Lui, il me regarde, il attend un démenti, il veut encore me croire et je voudrais...

"-oui un an, et je dois vous avouer que votre fils est un excellent amant!"

Petasse. Je l'ai baiser trois fois en retour de compétition, c'est tout! Mais c'est le coup de grâce pour Harry. Il défait lentement le collier que je lui ai offert et le pose sur le buffet avant de filer dans sa chambre. Personne n'a rien vu et tout le monde s'en fiche. J'arrive à récupérer le bijou en douce. Il est mouillé, il dégouline d'eau salée. Tam m'embrasse encore, tante Marge nous sert l'apéritif.

Tout s'effondre et glisse entre mes doigts comme du sable.

Le dîner commence et personne ne pense à appeler Harry. Tam est comme les autres. Elle me touche sous la table, me caresse la cuisse, glousse et s'entend merveilleusement bien avec ma mère. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle est dans la manigance. Mon père fait des sous entendus lourds au possible sur mes "prestations" et l'autre gourde d'y répondre avec enthousiasme. Seule tante Marge n'est pas vraiment à son aise et mange en silence. Je n'avale rien, j'ai envie de vomir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout ça me dépasse.

Harry...

Harry, je t'aime...

Harry...

"-tu ne manges rien mon cœur!"

Tam pique un petit bout de dinde et essaie de me donner la becquée. Je la regardes, simplement. Elle pose la fourchette et cesse enfin de sourire. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air très engageant car il y a un moment de blanc avant que tout ne recommence. Je ne veux qu'une chose, que la nuit tombe enfin pour pouvoir aller parler à Harry et lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Et surtout enfin lui dire clairement que je l'aime.

Mais rien ne semble vouloir se passer comme je le veux. Le repas, interminable, est suivi par un café alcoolisé tout aussi interminable et le temps passe plus lentement que pour le pire examen de chimie...

Je devine tous les rouages du plan quand minuit sonne. Le but c'est qu'elle dorme ici. Dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. L'idée de sentir sa peau contre la mienne me donne encore plus la nausée, si c'était possible.

Mais je sais que ma mère veut qu'il en soit ainsi et surtout qu'Harry entende.

Le lit grincer.

Tam crier.

Et moi grogner, satisfait.

Elle veut qu'il souffre.

Tam ,elle, est persuadée de sa bonne aubaine. Elle va pouvoir s'autoproclamer ma petite amie officielle. Je vois le triomphe dans ses yeux, elle est la petite amie du champion national junior de boxe inter collège! Ses mains sont déjà crispées sur son portable avec un message groupé à toutes les petites garces qui lui servent de copines.

Bon, il va lui falloir une preuve tangible, un truc à montrer, un bijou, un objet, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait exiger de moi en présence de ma famille pour que je sois obligé de le lui donner. Je le sais parce que son regard glisse sur moi à la recherche d'un "gage d'amour" à montrer à ses amies. Une telle manipulation me rend vraiment malade.

"-Dud', bonne année!"

Tam me ressaute au cou pour m'embrasser, et sa joue frotte contre ma poche poitrine, là ou se trouve le collier de Harry. Elle papillonne des yeux, et fait une moue qu'elle pense adorable. Et que j'aurais trouvé adorable il y a encore un an. Mais là, elle me dégoûte. Elle essaie de glisser les doigts dans ma poche et arrive à prendre le bijou. Bon sang, comme pickpocket, elle est douée, la garce. Rien que le fait de voir le vif d'or entre ses doigts me rend fou de colère. Mais pour elle, c'est la preuve, le jackpot.

"-Un cadeau pour moi? Oooooh, Dudley! qu'il est mignon ce collier avec ses petites ailes!"

Là c'est trop, je craque. Je lui attrape le poignet et je le tords si fort que je peux entendre l'os craquer sous mes doigts. Elle hurle à en faire exposer la vaisselle, mais je m'en fiches, j'ai ce que je veux, elle lâche prise. Je récupères le collier de mon petit sorcier et je lances cette pauvre gourde à travers la pièce.

La musculation paye, elle s'envole littéralement jusque dans un coin et tombe lourdement sur son poignet déjà en miettes. J'ai un sourire mauvais. Si avec ça, la sainte famille ne l'emmène pas aux urgences, je veux bien être pendu.

ça ne rate pas.

Le temps pour tout le monde de comprendre que Dudlynouchet vient de casser par deux fois le poignet de sa supposée petite amie qui hurle comme un truie en train d'accoucher, et la cavalerie se mets en marche.

"-Dudley, tu as perdu la tête?

-Emmenez cette pute ou vous voulez! je ne veux plus jamais la voir!"

J'ai hurlé. Je trembles de tous mes membres. Tam qui commençait à m'insulter avec plus de vocabulaire que monsieur O'conneil qui pourtant à de quoi concourir avec des marins maltais, se pelotonne et essaie de gémir en silence, terrorisée.

Ma mère me dévisage comme un étranger et mon père, lui, recule d'un pas. Seule la tante Marge a un regard étrange. Comme perdue dans des souvenirs. Elle me fixe sans rien dire, jette un oeil vers l'escalier ou Harry a disparu, puis me regarde de nouveau. Puis, lentement, elle attrape Tam par son bras valide sans se préoccuper des cris, et la relève.

"-Vernon, il faut l'emmener aux urgences, tout de suite..."

Lobotomisés, mes parents et ma tante conduisent la fille dans la voiture et s'en vont dans la nuit. Le salon est un chantier infernal. Vaisselle cassée, nourriture au sol, chaises renversées...le chaos.

Bonne année!

Un peu de vent et de neige arrivent jusqu'à moi, le froid me réveille un peu. Je dois parler à Harry tout de suite.

Je vais fermer la porte d'entrée que ma famille a laissée ouverte en partant et je monte lentement les escaliers. En entendant le verrou se fermer à mon approche, je sais que je suis à deux doigts de tout perdre. Si je n'ai pas déjà tout perdu. Et je sens que je pourrais mourir, là tout de suite.

Mourir d'amour.

Harry, je t'aime.

**oOoOoOo**

L'entendre glousser lui brisait chaque fois davantage le cœur, quand bien même il croyait n'avoir plus rien à briser. La douleur, plus vive, plus forte, à chaque fois. Il pouvait bien pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en longs sanglots saccadés, il l'entendait quand même.

Cette Tam...ses réflexions, ses commentaires sur la taille du sexe de Dudley, sa façon de la prendre, ses mains sur son corps...

"-c'est mon cousin, je m'en fiches. C'est juste ce gros tonneau de sale con de Dudley..."

Il avait beau le scander, tout l'atteignait, la blessure rendue plus douloureuse par l'acide des minutes qui s'égrenaient.

Son esprit lui renvoyaient des images de Dudley luisant de sueur, son regard brun moucheté d'or brulant de passion, bougeant sur un corps...qui n'était pas le sien. Oui, il désirait Dudley. Peu importait que cela soit quasiment de l'inceste, qu'il soit deux garçons ou une autre raison. Ce désir non avoué jusque là explosait en découvrant qu'il ne serait jamais réalisé. Il voulait se lover dans ses bras, sentir son odeur de sel et de mer, il voulait se consumer sous ses caresses. Mais tout était pour Tam...

Mais alors, pourquoi leur baiser? Pourquoi cette tension entre eux? Ce besoin l'un de l'autre? Harry ne voulait pas croire à l'évidence. Mais Dudley était de mèche avec ses parents, il fallait l'admettre. Tout n'était qu'une mascarade destinée à le blesser encore plus, le broyer et le jeter dehors comme un anormal complet.

Harry, tituba jusqu'à sa table de travail. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison, voir Dudley et son sourire qui ne manquerait pas d'être moqueur et cruel. Il ne pouvait pas, ne supporterait pas de rester dans la même maison que l'homme qu'il aimait.

"-Dudley, je t'aime...je t'aime, je t'aime...Tu dois être content, non? Tu as gagné, j'ai plus mal que si je mourrais..."

Il fut tenter, folie et douleur mélangées, d'envoyer un message à Voldemort. Face de Serpent voulait sa mort? Et bien il allait le lui permettre et laisser le Serpent arrêter son mal. Mais il se retint. Au lieu de cela, il envoya un message vers le dernier homme auquel il aurait demander de l'aide, mais aussi celui qui serait le seul à comprendre ce que c'était que de devoir taire toute sa vie ce que l'on ressent vraiment.

_Venez me chercher._

Il confia la lettre à une Edwige rongée par l'inquiétude de voir son maitre dans cet état. La chouette pris la lettre dans son bec et failli s'étrangler en entendant l'adresse.

"Pour Le professeur Snape."

Il regarda son amie s'envoler et retourna sur son lit, secoué par de nouvelles larmes. Il s'allongeait lentement quand un bruit de vaisselle cassée et un hurlement strident le firent sursauter.

"-Dudley, tu as perdu la tête?

-Emmenez cette pute ou vous voulez! je ne veux plus jamais la voir!"

Harry, interloqué, mis son oreille contre la porte pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Les hurlements de Tam couvrant l'ensemble des sons, il mis quelques secondes à comprendre que la poupée blonde avait un problème, et que Dudley en était la cause. Harry, tremblait contre le bois et lorsque toute la famille partit à l'hôpital, il faillit descendre pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais un nouveau bruit le fit se tendre et mettre le verrou, en vitesse.

Dudley n'était pas parti, lui. Il montait les escaliers et s'arrêta devant sa chambre.

Harry l'entendit soupirer, hésiter et partir dans sa propre chambre. Le sorcier crut que son coeur s'arrêtait de nouveau et les larmes, les stupides larmes revenir à ses yeux. Un stupide espoir incontrôlable lui était monté à l'âme. Il allait s'en aller vers son lit, faire ses bagages et attendre comme le messie son professeur de potions, quand Dudley revint. Il l'entendit s'asseoir contre la porte et ouvrir un livre ou un cahier. Harry se demandait encore ce que son cousin fabriquait quand une lumière illumina son journal, celui qu'il avait en lien avec Dudley.

Pendant de longues minutes, Harry resta à sa place, à genoux, la tête contre la porte. Son cousin ne bougea pas. La patience semblait être devenue la qualité première de Dudley en ce qui le concernait. Enfin, lentement, il alla chercher son propre journal, sa plume, et ouvrit, tremblant leur lien épistolaire.

_Harry..._

Le sus nommé commença à écrire à son tour. En bon gryffondor, la colère remplaça temporairement le chagrin dans l'expression de ses sentiments.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Ta petite amie s'est cassée un ongle en voulant de faire un petit calin?_

_Elle a touché à ton collier. Je lui ai cassé le poignet sur deux endroits. Et ce n'est pas ma petite amie. _

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Dudley avait fait quoi? Il avait blessé une fille juste parce qu'elle avait touché à...? L'espoir revenait, en vagues douloureuses.

_C'est quoi alors? Ne me mens plus Dudley..._

Harry entendit Dudley soupirer, encore. Ce fut à son tour d'attendre un long moment, mais la réponse le cloua sur place.

_je t'aime._


	7. Chapitre 7: je ne veux pas m'en aller

**On a largement passé le cap des 50 reviews! Je vous aime! :3**

**Voici donc le chapitre 7. C'est le dernier chapitre pré-écrit, je tiens à vous prévenir. Les prochains paraitront à un rythme plus lent, et cette semaine va arriver une nouvelle fiction Harry Potter. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi! Elle se fera avec un personnage original, et réécrira une bonne partie de la saga en fait ^^;**

**Merci à vous tous pour les reviews. C'est toujours un vrai plaisir que de les découvrir, je suis vraiment touchée. **

**Un grand merci à Griseldis pour son loooong commentaire, à Lilywen (je vais bientôt faire aussi des reviews pour toi ^^), et Blackcerise :3**

**Merci aussi à TeZuKa et Matsuyama pour être toujours là!**

**merci à vous tous ue je ne cite pas mais dont j'aprécie vraiment la participation...Merci!**

**oOoOoOo**

Harry ne répondit pas, sonné, bouleversé par ces trois petits mots.

_Je t'aime_

Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste.

Dudley l'aimait.

Il n'était pas assez menteur vis à vis de lui même pour ne pas comprendre que son cousin ne lui parlait ni de famille, ni d'amitié. Le cocon fragile de pudeur et de patience que les garçons s'étaient efforcés de tisser entre eux, avait volé en éclats. Le gryffondor tenta d'écrire à son tour, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa plume. Plus rien ne comptait que ces arabesques sur ce petit cahier, plus de guerre, plus de sorcier fou, plus de parents morts, plus d'amis, plus de famille, plus rien que cet aveu.

Derrière la porte, la respiration de Dudley se faisait de plus en plus profonde et hâchée, mais il ne prononçait pas un seul mot. Harry se demandait encore quoi faire, quand des taches d'eau apparurent sur la page, brouillant l'encre et noyant les phrases. Par réflexe, le sorcier porta les mains à son visage mais les larmes ne venaient pas de ses yeux.

Pas cette fois.

Dudley.

Dudley pleurait.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry fonça en boitillant,jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, voulut dire un mot, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Dudley le dévisagea gravement, ouvrit simplement ses bras où Harry plongea pour s'y nicher, le corps secoué par des larmes tout à la fois de peur, de douleur et de bonheur.

"-...moi aussi, Dudley."

_moi aussi, je t'aime. Mon dieu, je t'aime..._

Ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps. Harry, épuisé, entendait comme dans un rêve les explications du grand blond, les intégrait et se détendait lentement. Il sentit son cousin, d'autorité, lui remettre autour du cou le délicat collier qui symbolisait leur relation.

Dudley pleurait comme la mer, avec rage, force et une dureté qui aurait fait fuir un Detraqueur. Mais quand il regardait Harry, celui ci avait plus foi en ce jeune moldu qu'en tout l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbeldore compris. Il se sentait bien, juste en sécurité.

Le sorcier sentait deux grandes mains caresser son dos, plonger dans ses cheveux, s'arrêter souvent sur son cou, et descendre sur sa taille pour l'enserrer et le rapprocher encore plus du torse massif du jeune boxeur. Perdu dans cette bulle de chaleur, Harry ronronnait et sanglotait tout à la fois. Il ne fit pas un geste lorsque les doigts de Dudley lui relevèrent doucement le menton,et que son cousin plongea ses yeux de chartreuse bronze dans les siens.

Magnetique, solaire. Son cousin. Dudley.

Les lèvres du blond provoquèrent de délicieuses brûlures lorsqu'elles se posèrent doucement mais fermement sur celle d'Harry, déversant un torrent d'or en fusion autour de sa langue, de son palais, jusque dans chaque fibre de son corps. Harry fondait littéralement sous le baiser qui ne semblait jamais finir, ce qui n'était pas pour le déranger. Il avait tellement besoin de ce qui émanait de Dudley qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu s'en passer alors que son cousin et lui avaient grandit ensembles.

L'ancien Dursley junior appartenait à un passé plus que révolu. Lorsque pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret, Harry dévora le jeune homme des yeux, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses traits forts, son animalité, sa carrure de boxeur, rude, puissante et rassurante.

"-Tu es si beau Harry..."

Le brun eut un pauvre sourire.

"-je suis trop maigre, mes lunettes sont pourries et ...enfin, je suis pas terrible. Toi, tu es tellement...je sais pas comment dire...chaud?"

Harry voulut s'enterrer sous terre avant d'avoir fini sa phrase.

Non seulement elle n'exprimait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire, soit comparer son cousin à un être fait d'or fondu et de soleil, mais en plus, elle recelait un potentiel érotique qu'il n'était pas certain de maîtriser.

Dudley eut un rire étouffé avant de glisser jusqu'au cou du sorcier et de le couvrir de baisers affamés.

"-tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, mon adorable petit chaton aux yeux d'aventurine."

Depuis quand la voix rauque de Dudley provoquait-elle de si délicieux frissons?

Harry ne savait plus, et n'était pas près à analyser tout ce que cette rafale de sensations trop nouvelles et surtout, bien trop puissantes impliquait. Pas plus que les pulsations brûlantes qui battaient au creux de son dos, là ou se trouvait l'entrejambe rigide de son cousin, pulsations qui faisaient douloureusement écho à celles de sa propre anatomie.

Dudley le trouvait beau et...désirable.

Harry, secoué par un maelström d'incompréhension certes mêlé de ravissement, repoussa les trop bouleversants assauts de Dudley, qui commençait à le renverser sur le sol, les mains égarées de plus en plus bas, plus inquisitrices, cherchant à se glisser sous le tissu.

Harry eut immédiatement froid de cette séparation, et Dudley poussa un soupir de frustration. Mais il se contenta de respecter les limites imposées par Harry. Il ne bougea plus d'un centimètre, malgré un désir plus qu'évident et attendit le bon vouloir du gryffondor.

Celui ci hésita une seconde puis noua timidement les bras autour du cou de son cousin et l'embrassa doucement. Presque chastement.

Quand ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, Dudley lui souriait avec une telle tendresse, qu'Harry en aurait pleuré. Son cousin était avec lui d'une patience à tout épreuve. Il prit le visage du petit gryffondor entre ses grandes mains abîmées et posa simplement son front sur celui de Harry.

"-Tu as peur...?"

Harry hocha piteusement la tête. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son cousin mais, tout allait trop vite.

Dudley soupira encore, puis se releva lentement. Il aida Harry à se remettre sur pieds, le Survivant souffrant toujours de sa jambe blessée. Le blond frissonna légèrement, détendit ses muscles douloureux et fit craquer ses os. La journée avait été rude et la soirée, surréaliste.

Un bruit d'estomac furieux résonna dans le silence du couloir. L'atmosphère perdit de sa tension sexuelle et les deux garçons éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur, bien qu'un peu gênés.

"-ça te dirais de manger quelque chose?"

Harry sourit. Il mourrait de faim.

**oOoOoOo**

Je dois me réprimer. Nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était délicieux, parfait, il a un goût de miel et de pomme, je pourrais le dévorer tant j'ai faim de lui. Quand il m'a fait comprendre que j'allais un peu vite, j'ai cru que j'allais hurler de frustration. Il a fallu que je m'y reprenne à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à me calmer et de ne pas continuer. Surtout que j'ai bien senti son sexe pulser contre ma cuisse.

Harry, tu le voulais toi aussi...

Mais il n'est pas prêt et je dois être patient. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile, j'ai l'impression que je vais éclater, que je suinte le désir par tous les pores, ce qui n'est probablement pas faux. En attendant, je dois presque le porter jusqu'au salon ou nous attend un beau chantier.

et aussi quelqu'un.

Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, et je resserres ma prise sur Harry. l'heure n'est plus vraiment à la prudence, je crois qu'après avoir fait voler ma "petite amie" contre les murs, je ne pourrais plus vraiment nier mes sentiments pour mon beau cousin, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Harry commence à frissonner dans mes bras, il se raccroche à moi comme un noyé à sa bouée, et regarde avec appréhension, la femme qui arpente le salon.

Tante Marge a dû rentrer en catimini, aussi silencieusement qu'une souris dans un trou. Elle range machinalement les dégâts que j'ai causé, Molaire sur les talons. Lorsqu'elle nous aperçoit, elle soupire, mais ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle dégage un coin de table, et me fait signe d'y installer Harry. Je sers à mon petit chaton une belle assiette de ce que je n'ai pas envoyé voler contre les murs, pendant que ma tante, toujours silencieuse, prépare du café pour un régiment.

Harry me regarde, presque suppliant, et je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. J'ai toutes les peines du monde pour me retenir. Il se mordille la lèvre ce qui me fait craquer, indécis, jetant des regards inquiets à la tante Marge. Je m'installes à côté de lui, aussi près que possible sans éveiller encore plus les soupçons, du café à la main et je l'effleures pour le rassurer et qu'il mange un peu. Je l'aime tellement...

Tante Marge finit par s'asseoir, elle aussi. Elle soupire et ses yeux vont de moi à Harry. Son regard a quelque chose de doux, presque nostalgique. Elle soupire.

"-Dudley, tu as conscience de ce que tu fais?"

Je me raidit, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Cela dit, j'apprécie la franchise de ma tante, je suis même surpris que la discussion soit si "frontale". D'elle, je ne m'y attendait pas. Mais je suis décidé à protéger Harry.

"-Oui.

-tu sais seulement tout ce qui risque de t'arriver? Ni Vernon, ni Petunia, ni personne dans notre famille ne tolère ce genre de rapports."

Harry se tasse sur sa chaise et je lui prends la main. Autant prendre les choses de front. Mais je réalise que plus je vais prendre sa défense, plus ils vont tous lui tomber dessus et le rendre responsable de ma déchéance. Je suis si bien avec lui que je saute à la gorge de tous ceux qui lui font du mal, mais c'est aussi ce qui risque de lui faire plus de tort qu'autre chose. Je ne peux que lui lâcher la main, à regret, mais son regard blessé me foudroie sur place.

Je suis incapable de te résister, Harry.

Je reprends ses doigts et je les embrasse, un par un. Il rougit immédiatement, et j'en oublie tout pour caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Un raclement de gorge me fait redescendre sur terre.

Bon sang! Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, et devant cette vieille folle de Marge!

Harry voudrait s'enterrer -encore-, je le vois bien à sa manière de rentrer son cou dans ses épaules, comme un petit moineau effrayé.

Il attend les insultes, les coups et moi, je sais que dès que le venin sortira, mes poings redessineront de nouveaux continents sur le visage de ma tante. Je me suis retenu trop longtemps, et je ne réprimes plus mes pulsions, les bonnes, comme les mauvaises.

Mais tante Marge se contente de nous regarder, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Je crois que si un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit que cette vieille baleine aigrie aurait sur le visage cette expression douce, je l'aurais poliment enjoint à se faire soigner rapidement, voir lobotomiser dans la demi-heure. Quand à Harry, je crois que sa mâchoire s'est décrochée pour tomber dans son assiette.

Marge cesse pourtant de sourire, et nous fais signe d'être attentifs.

"-Bon, pour le moment, il faudra être discrets, les jeunes. Petunia se doute de plus en plus clairement de ce qui se trame, et je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir immédiatement. Dudley, pour commencer, tu vas ..."

Elle se tait, cherche des yeux quelque chose, se lève d'un bond et se saisit d'une bouteille de wisky dans le bar de mon père. Elle s'en verse un verre de la taille d'un seau, et sans crier gare, me le balance à la figure. Mes yeux me brûle, je dégouline d'alcool et je sais que je dois sentir le poivrot à plein nez.

Cela dit, je commence à comprendre le plan de ma tante. Harry aussi.

Il l'a regarde comme si une soucoupe volante avait enlevé la vraie tante Marge et qu'une replica très convaincante mais bougrement plus sympathique, se promenait dans le salon.

"-quand tes parents rentreront, je compte sur toi pour avoir l'air ivre, et emporté. Il faut que tu leur montres que tu a démonté cette petite greluche sous l'effet de l'alcool. Sobre, tu leur expliqueras que ce n'est qu'une petite dinde opportuniste, et que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Une femme, bien entendue, inaccessible ou du moins que tu ne peux pas encore présenter. Il faut gagner du temps, mon garçon. Quand à toi..."

Harry se tasse un peu plus sous son regard. Marge a beau avoir pris un coup suffisamment sérieux sur la tête pour passer de notre côté, elle continue de le regardé comme un manuel d'electronique rédigé en araméen.

"-Comment te faire rester ici sans provoquer de désastre...?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

La voix dure et glacée nous fait tous sursauter. Harry, instinctivement, se serre contre moi une demi-seconde, avant de se détacher pour regarder l'homme qui est apparu dans le salon comme par...magie, évidemment.

Il est là depuis combien de temps ,les bras croisés et l'oeil aussi noir qu'un puits sans fond?

Tante Marge est dans les vapes et moi, je n'en même pas large. Je suis debout, devant mon cousin, sûr de le protéger contre Voldemachin en personne. Cet homme, ce ...sorcier, a l'air le plus froid, le plus méprisant qui soit. Tout de noir vêtu, l'oeil sombre, le teint blême, il correspond assez bien à l'idée que je me fait d'un mage noir psychopathe.

Harry se lève comme il peut à cause de sa jambe et, reste tout penaud. Il n'a pas vraiment peur mais je n'en baisse pas la garde pour autant. Ce type regarde Harry comme s'il était un caramel avarié collé à sa chaussure.

"-Professeur Snape?"

**OoOoOoO**

Harry regarda le maître des potions, ahuri et inquiet. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Il était apparut dans un silence total, et devait se tenir derrière eux depuis quelques minutes.

Harry blêmit à l'idée que son professeur ai pu comprendre de quoi il en retournait, ce qui, connaissant les capacités d'occlumens dudit sorcier, n'était pas in-envisageable.

Severus Snape était aussi amical à son sujet que d'habitude, c'est à dire autant qu'avec une larve de cafard particulièrement tenace. Le directeur de serpentard, soupira d'agacement, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la maison, mais ne fit aucun des commentaires propres aux autres sorciers étants déjà venus dans la maison moldue. Il se contenta de claquer des doigts. Un elfe de maison portant une serviette propre aux armoiries de Poudlard, apparut immédiatement.

"-le professeur a demander Souki?

-Prepare la malle de monsieur Potter et transferts là immédiatement à Poudlard.

-mais professeur...

-silence, Potter. Souki, fais le tout de suite, nous partons immédiatement."

L'elfe disparut dans un "Pop" sourd. Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Dudley n'y comprenait rien mais était resté devant lui, pour le protéger. Harry posa furtivement sa main sur le dos large de son cousin. Comme il aurait aimé s'y appuyer tout son saoul!

Mais il devait parler à Snape. Sa venue de présageait rien de bon, et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à l'idée que l'un de ses amis, que Sirius ou Remus, ai pu avoir des ennuis ou pire, être capturés par des Mangemorts.

"-qu'est ce que vous faites ici professeur? Est ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose...de grave?"

Snape releva un sourcil, et soupira. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, en particulier les gryffondors attardés!

"-Vous perdez la mémoire, Potter? Vous m'avez envoyé une missive par hibou, dans laquelle vous suppliiez pour que je vienne vous chercher. Et si j'en juge par votre état, en particulier votre jambe, cela - à mon grand regret - se justifie. Donc prenez ma main, nous allons transplaner jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Etant donné l'heure qu'il est, je vous demanderais de vous dépêcher, ma journée commence dans quelques heures et je n'ai pas tout mon temps à vous consacrer."

La lettre...Harry l'avait complètement oubliée. Et pour cause! Son cerveau avait effacé toute la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avant les baisers de Dudley. Il leva les yeux vers son cousin, mais sentit son coeur s'effondrer dans sa poitrine quand il croisa ceux du blond.

incompréhension, douleur, reproche, résignation.

Tout cela mêlé dans une tourmente ambre et des poings serrés. Quand Harry voulut le toucher, les ondes de tensions qui émanaient du corps de Dudley lui firent mal au coeur et à l'âme.

"-Tu l'as envoyé quand, cette lettre?"

Le ton était dur, presque cassant, rempli d'une rage sourde et d'une douleur sans nom.

"-quand Tam expliquait que toi et elle, vous...vous...couchiez ensemble. J'ai eu si mal...Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais juste m'enfuir loin..."

Severus tiqua, et faillit s'étrangler. on le dérangeait pour une querelle d'amoureux?! Cependant, Potter ne tenant que sur une jambe dans un décor de catastrophe domestique, il se calma. Un peu. Mais Dumbeldore allait l'entendre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent davantage et il croisa les bras.

Dudley soupira, hocha la tête et prit de nouveau le visage de son cousin dans ses grandes mains. Harry se sentit fondre sous la caresse, mais la résignation et la compréhension triste qu'il devinait dans l'âme de Dudley lui hachait le coeur.

"-Je comprends, Harry. Mais maintenant, dis moi, tu veux toujours partir...?

-Je ne veux pas m'en aller..."

il l'avait dit d'une toute petite voix, au bord des larmes, plus pour lui-même et pour Dudley, mais Snape fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'impatience.

"-dans ce cas, il ne fallait m'appeler au secours, monsieur Potter. Non mais, regardez vous! vous avez une jambe en charpie, cette maison ressemble à une zone de guerre, votre famille pue l'alcool -Dudley serra les poings et manqua sauter à la gorge du sorcier plus âgé, qui le toisa avec mépris- et de toute façon, les vacances sont finies dans quelques jours. Le directeur vous veut à l'école, CE SOIR."

Le Survivant, déboussolé et perdu, sentit son univers s'écrouler. Il ne voulait pas partir!

"-Dudley..."

Celui ci, noyé de chagrin et aussi, de culpabilité, ne pouvait que contempler son cousin sans pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit.

Tante Marge qui s'était remise, s'approcha de son neveu. Elle regarda Harry avec tristesse et pour la première fois, un peu de tendresse.

"-je m'occupes de Dudley. Il vaut mieux que tu rejoignes ton professeur, Harry. Petunia et Vernon vont bientôt rentrés et je ne penses pas qu'ils soient prêts à passer sur les brusques changements de leur fils, sans te tomber dessus. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais...je pense que tu seras plus en sécurité là bas.

-à Saint Brutus?"

La tante Marge eut un pauvre sourire.

"-Disons que depuis une certaine soirée, je me réveille souvent avec le sentiment d'être gonflée comme un ballon, voletant au-dessus des girouettes. Je ne suis peut-être pas une flèche, mais je peux comprendre certaines choses, Harry. Oh, et mon frère parle beaucoup quand il boit.

-ah...

-Monsieur Potter! tout ceci est très touchant, mais il faut y aller!"

Harry fit quelques pas en direction de Severus. Dudley n'avait pas bougé. Le garçon brun se retourna lentement et s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à un souffle de son cousin. Le blond regardait Harry sans parler, ni faire un geste. Doucement le sorcier sortit de sous son pull, le petit collier d'or et d'aventurine, et le porta à ses lèvres. Puis, timidement, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dudley et l'embrassa aussi tendrement, aussi amoureusement qu'il put. Quand, enfin, le moldu le serra contre lui à lui faire éclater les côtes, approfondissant leur baiser au point de le faire miauler de plaisir, Harry autorisa les larmes à couler le long de ses joues. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

"-je t'aime, Harry.

-je t'aime, Dudley."

Le blond alla chercher son propre manteau et emmitoufla son petit sorcier dedans. Harry, flottait dans un océan matelassé, et savait déjà qu'il ne quitterait ce manteau que lorsqu'il n'aurait aucun autre choix. L'odeur de Dudley lui grisait les narines, il avait encore l'impression fugace d'être dans ses bras, et sans doute que le sourire amusée de Dudley, lui indiquait que c'était bien pour cette unique raison que son cousin l'avait ainsi couvert. Et peut-être aussi pour le protéger du froid.

Harry sanglotait en silence dès la seconde ou il quitta la maison des Dursley, désespéré de la quitter pour la première fois de sa vie.

Severus Snape eut le bon goût de ne rien dire pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Le Maitre des Potions était tout sauf un imbécile et ses adieux des jeunes amoureux l'avaient touché malgré lui, bien qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas même sous la torture la plus médiévale qui soit.

Harry, épuisé et malheureux, s'endormit dans son dortoir vide, roulé en boule dans un grand manteau.

**oOoOoOo**

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Cet espèce d'épouvantail graisseux me l'a arraché des bras, et bon sang, combien j'aurais aimé lui exploser le nez! Mais je sais que ma tante a raison, il va falloir jouer une comédie serrée pour qu'Harry ne risque plus rien dans cette maison. Sans lui, je me sens seul, sale, perdu. J'ai froid, j'ai envie de lui à en pleurer de rage et de frustration, et pourtant je suis heureux.

Il m'aime. Harry Potter m'aime.

Je me sers une grande rasade de whisky et je m'assois sur l'escalier. Ma tante me rejoint avec un verre au moins aussi plein que le mien. La soirée a été rude. Elle a fait face à la magie de Harry avec un sang-froid qui me rend presque admiratif.

"-pourquoi tu nous aides?"

Je manque de diplomatie, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui a fait passer ma tante du statut de tique affamée d'embrouilles, à cette femme triste et humaine. Elle boit une bonne rasade et finit par me regarder. Elle a l'air effondrée et en même temps...apaisée.

"-disons que j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un m'aide, m'acceptes et m'écoutes, il y a longtemps. Mais je te l'ai dis, notre famille n'acceptes pas ce genre de ...relations."

J'en reste comme un con.

"-tu veux dire que tu...enfin...avec une fille?

-je t'en prie Dudley, ne fais pas le nigaud, tu m'a parfaitement comprise. Helen était...un ange tombée du ciel, et elle m'aimait. J'étais laide et stupide et elle, si jolie,si joyeuse, comme un petit moineau! Nous étions dans la même école, et ça a été une révelation pour moi. Je me sentais vivante pour la première fois de ma vie, et je ne me lassais pas de l'écouter, de la regarder...Nous avions des rendez vous secrets, ce n'était encore qu'une ébauche de relation, mais j'étais sincèrement amoureuse. Elle aussi. Quand mes parents sont tombés sur la lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyé pour tout m'avouer...disons que ça a fait scandale. Ils ont débarqué chez elle et ont tout déballé à sa famille. Elle a été envoyé en pension, presque reniée, et sa famille a dû déménager. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue, et je n'ai plus jamais aimée. Je voulais tellement être avec elle! Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter mes propres parents, leur haine, leur honte, leur dégoût. J'ai fait profil bas, j'ai dis ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, et je m'en suis convaincue, année, après année, jusqu'à devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Grosse, frustrée, aigrie. Je n'ai plus que mes chiens et mes souvenirs. Je suis devenue la copie de mes parents, le double de mon frère...et je portrait n'est...pas brillant."

Je me sens vraiment mal. Harry me manque et je comprend mieux ma tante, j'ai de la peine pour elle. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir traitée Harry comme un cloporte jusqu'à présent. Le bourrage de crâne à la vie dure. Je lui passe le bras autour des épaules, un peu pataud. Elle me sourit et tapote ma main, avant de se lever pour faire un peu de ménage. Je me sens un peu moins décalé vis à vis de ma famille, et j'ai une réelle affection qui naît pour Marge. J'attrape un balai et je l'aide en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que je ne verrais plus Harry avant des mois.

Quand mes parents rentreront, nous feront un duo de comédiens exceptionnels pour protéger Harry, et endormir tous les soupçons de ma mère.

Je veux déjà qu'il reviennes.

Mon amour, mon cousin, Harry.


End file.
